Legend of Spyro: The Dragon King Part 1
by godofmadness43
Summary: Sequel to A.N.H, Spyro is free and meets Mark. But the Dark Master wants them dead and he sends the Order of the Shadow to do it. Now they must battle them,and learn of a shocking secret from Mark's past. DMC 4 crossover. Rated T for violence and language
1. Meeting Spyro

Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour

**Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Spyro**

Mark and his friend Hunter where walking towards the crystal that held spyro. "So this is the Purple dragon of legend." Mark said. "Finally, I get to meet spyro in person" Hunter said. They walked towards the crystal and stood looking at the three sleeping figures inside. "How do we get them out?" mark asked circling the crystal looking for a crack. "Maybe we could break it." Hunter said. "But that will hurt them." Siegfried said coming towards them with Yulie, Revan, and Falzar in tow.

"Then what do we do?" he asked. While they where discussing how to get them out mark put his hand on the crystal, he felt it pulsating as if alive "This thing is alive." He muttered. Suddenly he felt power course through him, he spoke in a language unknown to him "Awaken, it's time to wake up" he whispered.

Then the crystal suddenly cracked loudly, the others stopped talking and saw great big cracks spreading around the crystal and then shattered. The three fell to the ground. "What did you do?" Siegfried asked looking at mark. "I don't know." He admitted. Then they heard groaning and realized they where waking up. "Hey, hey wake up" he said.

Spyro groaned and looked, he saw a human standing next to him, he looked young probably 14, he had a moustache growing in and chin hair, he had hairy arms and wore a red and black jacket with a sword on his belt, he had what looked like a dragon's arm for his right arm. Standing next to him was a cheetah; he had a bow and arrow on his back. "Who… Who are you?" he asked weakly. The boy only chuckled and said "Don't worry, there will be time for introductions, right now, we need to get you back to the temple." He said. "The temple?" he asked getting up, though his legs felt shaky he managed to stand up.

"Don't worry, we'll explain on the way back." He said. Cynder got up and asked if everyone was alright and who they where "Long story" he said walking towards the humans. "Ah man, that must have been one heck of a party, where am I?" Sparx asked and looked at Mark and his friends "Who are those freaks?" "Not now Sparx" he said. Mark led the party towards the exit, after a few hours of walking and with Falzar's guidance they found the tunnel that leads the way out. "Finally sunlight!" Sparx said. 

They ran out of the tunnel and found out it was evening, "How long where we in their?" Spyro asked Mark. "For you a few years, for us, a few hours" he said. "Come on let's head home." Cynder said. "I hear that!" mark said and touched the dragon symbol on his palm. They stood in surprise and shock as Mark, Yulie, and Siegfried where wrapped in flames and turned into dragons. "We have a lot to catch up" he said as they flew with the others,

Unbeknownst to them five figures stood on top of the cliff behind them "So they found Spyro" one said. "Yes, our king will be pleased." Another said. "Let's take down their temple before they get there." The third said. "No we must report to the Dark Master first." The fourth one said. "Right." The fifth one said. They disappeared as the wind blew, Mark noticed the wind and looked behind him where the five stood a few minutes ago, he didn't see anything "Hmmm" he said and took off, wondering if there was someone there.


	2. Dark Past

**Chapter 2: Dark Past**

As Spyro and the others where heading for the temple it became dark, "We'll have to stop and camp here for the night" Mark said and landed near a small clearing in the woods. When everyone landed they began to make camp, spyro went and got wood while the others prepared the camp. When they finished they sat near the fire and had some sheep they brought for dinner.

After dinner they talked around the fire but mark was silent through out the time. "You ok?" spyro asked. "Yeah, so your spyro? Names Mark" he said and shook his hand. As they introduced themselves mark explained about what happened during his absence, he told of his arrival and meeting Ignitus and the others. Of his battle against revan when he joined Falzar, meeting Ansem and becoming a dragon, fighting the four demon lords and being captured by Falzar, of his torture and how he got the dragon's arm, and about his month long training and meeting Elva and Leon, of battling Revan and found out that he was his brother, of the battle and Falzar's defeat and about how they got to the well.

"Wow, that's a lot of accomplishments you and your friends did." Spyro said. "Well you know" he said shrugging. "So who's this Sedro guy?" Sparx asked in Mark's face. "Okay first don't fly in my face, second he was the first human to come here in millennia." He told sparx who got out of his face. "So you came from the human world?" Cynder asked Mark. "Yeah, well Yulie, Siegfried, and Revan came before me, I came after." He told her. "Tell us what you did before you came here." Spyro asked. Yulie and Siegfried told about their lives before they came, Siegfried was a warrior who followed in his dad's footsteps while Yulie told she was training to become a healer back home. But Revan and Mark where silent. "What's wrong?" spyro asked them. "Nothing, I just don't want to talk about my past." Mark said.

"What's wrong? Had a bad live?" Sparx asked. "Sparx" he said and he shut up. "Lets just say, it's a topic I'm not fond of talking about." He told him and left the fire. "He's had a rough live, we both did." Revan whispered as soon as he saw Mark leave. "What happened?" Cynder asked. "Our home was attacked by pirates, we lived by the ocean, which meant that pirates love to attack us, this one was worse, thirteen of our people betrayed us and helped the pirates burn our town, and they killed our parents and people, leaving me and my bro alive. Mark took it hard. So we lived with our uncle for the rest of our lives, we didn't know what happened to those thirteen, but most didn't like us mainly mark." He told them with a dark look on his face. "Whoa, tough man" Sparx said.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Spyro apologized. "Don't blame yourself Spyro, it couldn't be helped." Revan said. After a while Yulie said "I'm going to check on Mark" and left to find him. "Why did they hate mark?" cynder asked "I don't think they hated him, well some did but they made fun of him because of what he was, they told him because they wanted to make him tough, back then he didn't like to fight, that day changed him though, he began to toughen up and became what he is now" Revan told them.

Meanwhile, when mark left he came to a good place far from the others and took out the photo he had, he looked at it and shed a tear _why… Why couldn't I save them?_ He thought, he closed his eyes and thought of that day, there was fire everywhere and people screaming, the pirates where slaughtering them all and he saw his parents dead on the ground "Mom, Dad!" he yelled. Then he saw thirteen black figures and a big fourteenth figure standing on a dead body. The figure held a severed head in one hand, then it shed wings, they looked like a demon's wings, the figure looked at him and his heart stopped, he saw one of the eyes turn into a slit and bared it's teeth, they where covered in blood.

Mark opened his eyes and slid down the tree he was leaning on, he was shivering from that dream _So much fire, so much death._ He thought "make it stop, make it stop" he said. He curled up in a ball and began to cry. Yulie heard this and found him crying "Mark" she said. He looked at her "Please, leave me alone." He told her but she kept coming closer. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Yeah I'm alright, I just needed to be alone." He told her and wiped the tears from his eyes. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here." She told him. "Thanks, don't tell anyone about this okay?" he asked. "I promise." She told him, they went back to camp.

"Hey, about time, you alright?" Revan asked. "Just fine" he told him. After a while they went to bed, they went to their tents while Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Falzar slept outside. "Night guys" Mark told them. "Night" they said. Spyro sat on his stomach next to Cynder "They seem nice" he told them. "Yeah, but I feel bad for Mark and Revan" she said. "Yeah I know kind of feel sorry for them." Sparx said. "Sparx" Mark called. "Yeah?" he asked. "Shut up" he told him. "That's cold man" he said and then fell asleep instantly. Spyro shook his head and fell asleep.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

The next day Spyro, Mark, and the others packed up camp and went to the temple. Spyro was excited, he hasn't been back to the temple in years, and also he wanted to see Ignitus and the others. "Glad to be heading home eh Spyro?" Mark asked flying beside him. "Yeah, I haven't seen them in a long time." He told him.

By the time they got to the temple they could see Ignitus and the others standing on the balcony. When they landed Spyro ran to Ignitus hugging him "Ignitus!" he said. "Spyro, it's been so long since we last saw you." He said hugging him. Mark and the others decided to leave him, Cynder, and sparx to get reacquainted with each other. The others where glad to see spyro, cinder, and sparx as well and asked if they missed them, which they told them they did. When he got to Elva and Leon, he welcomed Leon like a brother and was surprised to find out that Elva and Falzar where his parents.

"You're my parents?" he asked "Yes, you see your father was the dark master when he gave himself up to protect the eggs, and since then I've tried to bring him over, Mark had helped me in bringing him to us." Elva explained. "Looks like I owe mark for saving you" he told Falzar. "Don't worry, though I did manage to learn a few things when the Dark Master took over me, I won't turn over to him again." He told his son. "Alright, but right now I need to ask, what happened while I was out?" he asked.

They told him about Falzar being released and that they summoned Revan and the others to fight, of Revan betrayal and Mark's arrival. Then they told him about Mark's training and the Attack on the Temple, and what occurred, mark's ceremony, the four demon lords attack and capture, mark being tortured and him getting the arm, and the battle that took place recently, of revan's defection and falzar's return and of how they went to find spyro.

"Wow, a lot's changed since we left" he said after they talked. "And what about your powers?" Cyril asked Spyro tried to breathe fire but only smoke came out. "Hmmm, well we need to get Spyro's powers back, any ideas?" Ansem asked. They discussed this until Mark came in with a book "I think I found the answer" he said and opened the book. They looked and saw a picture of a bunch of ruins with the symbols for the four elements and a map showing them where. "I found this and thought you might need it, it shows that some elemental temples are scattered around the realms here, if spyro goes there he will be able to use his powers again, and the closet one is right here." He said pointing to a ruin; it was just outside the temple a few minutes from here.

Then Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Ignitus went to the ruins to get Spyro's fire power back. After a few minutes of flying they found it just outside the temple's walls. "That was easy" sparx said. "Yes, but inside will be more challenging." Ignitus said as they went into the ruins. They walked into the entrance and found bones of past dragons trying to learn fire "Ewww, feel sorry for those losers." Sparx said. Ignitus gave him a look and he stopped talking. "This place, I feel like something is in here, something that commands fire and doesn't want anyone here" cinder said nervously. "Don't worry cynder; we'll be fine." Spyro said calmly. "For our sake I hope" sparx muttered.

They soon found the main area of the ruined temple, the tapestries had the symbol of fire on them and a giant gate stood before them. They stopped and looked "Wow, big gate" sparx said. "Anyone else feel like were being watched?" spyro asked looking around. Suddenly a figure came and landed in front of the four. The figure turned out to be a dragon, the dragon had golden scales and a dragon's symbol on his chest, he looked old since he was bigger the Ignitus.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked. The dragon chuckled "I am Sedro, the dragon king." He told them. They stood in disbelief "Your Sedro?!' they asked. "Yes, and you must be spyro I heard about?" he asked. "Y... Yes." He said nervously. "And you must be Cynder?" he asked looking at the young dragoness. "Yes" she said bowing. "And I take it that your Sparx?" he asked the small dragonfly. "The one and only" he said proudly. Then he approached Ignitus who bowed. "Sedro, it's an honor to meet you in person" he said. "As am I, how are my sons doing?" he asked. Spyro, cynder, and sparx looked at them "Sons?" spyro whispered to cynder who shrugged. "Just fine, they're improving" Ignitus said. "Good, now as for Spyro" he said and turned to him "You need to learn fire and here's the place, you must navigate through the ruins to the center of the temple to the altar of flames where you will to use fire again." He told him

He nodded and the gates began to open in a loud creaking noise, then the torches in the room lit up and showed a passage way into the temple, the four plus Sedro entered the ruins as the doors closed behind them. "Now, we must brace for what lies ahead" Ignitus said as they advanced into the ruins.

What will be waiting for our heroes inside the temple, and who are Sedro's sons? All will be answered soon.


	4. The temple of Fire

**Chapter 4: The Temple of Fire**

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus, and Sedro entered the ruins of what was a temple, "This temple was for young dragons who wanted to master fire, after the temple you know was created it and the others where abandoned." Sedro explained as they passed a mosaic hall, filled with illustrations of dragons coming to the temple, learning fire and using it in training and how it came to be a ruin.

"I remember this place all to well." Ignitus said staring at the illustrations on the walls. "You do?" Spyro asked. "Yes, I trained here when I was your age." He told him and went to catch up with the others. They came to a big room with a brazier in it and a set of doors; it had some writing on it:

_Those who wish to master fire must first prove themselves worthy, they must carry the flame of the ancestors to the pillar without having it go out, only then will it let you pass._

"Meaning, what exactly?" Sparx asked. "It means I have to carry the ancestor's flame to the brazier without it going out, and then we can pass." Spyro explained. "Good, you understand well." Sedro said. They saw a hallway with at the end was a lit torch at the end, "That must be the ancestor's flame" cynder said. Spyro walked towards the torch and grabbed it, instantly the door behind him was closing and water was getting into the tunnel

"Spyro, hurry!" cynder yelled. He put the torch in his mouth and ran, the water was rising and the door was closing, he ran as fast as he could and just before the door closed, he slid underneath the crack and was in the other room just as it closed. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief "That was to close" he said and placed the torch on the brazier.

The brazier then set a flame and suddenly he heard a voice "_You have passed the test, but there is still more to pass before you are ready, prepare yourself for what lies ahead._" The voice said. As it was saying this the doors flew open. "Well, guess we have to go through more tests" he said and proceeded into the temple.

If they thought the torch was bad, they where wrong, after they left the torch room they had to walk on a tight-rope to the other side as arrows where shot from the walls and not land in the water which was filled with piranhas. Sparx thought of flying to the other side before an arrow nearly shot him "Okay, flying to the other side, not my best idea." He said. As they crossed the tight rope cynder nearly fell to the water "Cynder!" spyro yelled as she was about to bet eaten by the piranhas, luckily he caught her just before she broke the waters surface and pulled her up. When he got to the other side she thanked him "Your welcome, did all the dragons have to go through with this?" he asked Ignitus. "Unfortunately yes, that's why we created the temple." He said and followed Sedro.

The next test had them crossing a room with flames shooting out of the walls and crusher plates pounding themselves. They had to time their moves so they could pass through safely. After crossing Sparx just flew straight towards the exit and nearly got his wings singed, when he got over he was blowing on his tail trying to get rid of the flame on it "Okay, who's bright idea was it to put a flame trap here?" he asked finally getting the flame extinguished. Ignitus only shrugged and moved on.

They finally found the training room, where all the dragons of old where taught fire. "About time" Sparx said "I mean after nearly getting drowned and locked, eaten by fish and almost getting turned into a pile of ashes, now spyro can learn fire and we can get out of this place." He said, as he was saying this he was flying towards the center of the arena. Spyro followed him "Be careful, after our past adventures, we may not know what might come at us" he cautioned. He heard the voice again "_You have passed our tests but there is one left you must take, defeat the guardian of this arena to learn the powers of flame."_ It said.

Then the area around the room was surrounded by flames, cynder managed to get inside the ring before being locked out, they surrounded each other and saw a flaming mass of armor with a helm and sword and shield come towards them. "This must be the guardian of the temple" he said and prepared to fight. "Will this nightmare end?!" he shouted.

The flaming warrior charged at them and swung its sword nearly slicing Sparx in half, they dodged before it struck and attacked it, and cynder sliced her claws at it and so did spyro, they dodged and attacked until the shield broke and turned to ash. The warrior then blew where the shield was and another sword came out. They dodged attack after attack and double teamed him, the attack sent him up in the air, where spyro sliced it to the right, used his tail to attack and kicked him and sent him flying and hit the ground a few feet away. The warrior then dimmed and turned into ash, where the ashes blew away in the wind.

The border of the arena suddenly extinguished and allowed Ignitus and Sedro to come in "Are you three alright?" he asked. "We're okay" spyro told him. "Speak for yourself" sparx muttered whipping the ash from his body. The voice came back again "_You have defeated the guardian, you are truly worthy of learning how to use fire_" it said. The center of the room lit up and a pillar of orange shone, he walked into the pillar and suddenly felt the power of fire channel through him, he then risen into the air and unleashed the power, spots of magma shot from the ground and covered the floor, it didn't harm Ignitus or the others and he landed covered in flames, "Excellent Spyro, you have awaken the power of fire inside you." Sedro congratulated.

"Thanks" he said as the flames suddenly went out. He then went to what looked like a mirror hanging on the wall. "What's this?" he asked. "This is a mirror of visions, like the pool in your temple but bigger." He said and then images appeared on the mirror, the images where of smaller dragons coming to master fire watched over by a taller dragon, of them being trapped in the torch room and drowning, going over the tight –rope and some falling and being eaten by the piranhas, of them getting burned and squashed by the pressure plates, and some fighting the warrior they just fought, The rest learned fire. "This temple was one of four run by a member of the Order of the Ancestors, a group of powerful dragons who knew an element and mastered it. Each member owned a different temple and taught dragon's the element that they taught" Sedro explained and images of the four dragons appeared on the mirror, one had curvy horns and what looked like green eyes, another had straight horns and had yellow, the third had blue eyes and horns that looked like a hook, the fourth had wavy horns and red eyes.

"These four taught the young ones vigorously, showing no mercy to them, we put a stop to it and banished them." Ignitus said as more images came, they saw the four dragons talk with Ignitus and the others, the one with red eyes attacked him and Ignitus sliced his face, leaving a scar now seeping blood on it, they four then flew from the temple. "After they left, they dabbled in the dark arts, and soon became corrupted and joined the Dark Master, the re named themselves the Order of the Shadow" Sedro said and they saw the four becoming dark dragons and bowing to their master."This was an awful place spyro, i watched as my closet friends where killed, and mostly young dragons, it was a nightmare." Ignitus said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry ignitus." Spyro said. "It wasn't your fault." he told him

"They want revenge for banishing them from the temple and now are still here to this day, they surfaced after the four demon lords disbanded, now they have returned." Sedro said. "So they want to kill us all and bring forth back the old ways?" Spyro asked. "Precisely, this is why we need your help." Sedro said. "The order will want revenge and will stop at nothing to have it, we must be on our guard." Ignitus said. The mirror then turned transparent revealing a stairwell to the outside "Go and stop them from reaching their goal" Sedro said. As they where leaving spyro asked "I've been meaning to ask: Who are your sons?" he only shook his head "This is not the time to tell you, now go and stop the order." He said as spyro ran to the others, the stars then where covered by a wall. Sedro looked and said "May the Ancestors watch over you, Spyro, May they watch over us all" and after saying this, he dissappeared through a portal.


	5. New Rival

Chapter 5: New Rival

**Chapter 5: New Rival**

Spyro, Ignitus, Cynder, and Sparx climbed the stairs and found themselves outside the temple ruins "Ahh, sunlight" Sparx said. "About time we got out of there, I was getting claustrophobic." Ignitus said. "Com on lets head back to the temple" spyro said and took off. The others followed and made it back in a few minutes; they found that everyone was talking when they arrived.

"We're back, we'd miss anything?" Sparx asked. "Nothing important" Mark said. They told them about their adventure inside the temple and meeting Sedro "Well, it seems Sedro wants to help us." Cyril said. "Yes but why on earth would Sedro want to come in an old ruin?" Volteer asked. "I don't know but please continue" Ansem said. They then told of the tests they had to go through and about the mirror. "It appears that our fears are correct, the Order of the Shadow has indeed risen again" The Chronicler said. "Back at the Well of Souls I thought that someone was watching us" Mark said. The others looked at him "Guys what if the Order where the ones watching us at the well?" he asked. "Then they already know where we are." Ignitus said.

After the conversation Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Hunter, Leon, and Revan went to a local bar they would go to during the day. Spyro, Sparx and Cynder decided to go with them, on their way to the bar they saw a brown dragon with green eyes and his friends running after them. The dragon ran and skidded in front of them "Hey where everyone going? Temple on fire?" he asked. They short him a questionable look "Who are you?" Yulie asked. "Names Ronno" he said "And these are my horns, jab and slice" he said and showed them his horns which he demonstrated by doing his jab and slice trick on a tree which a tree branch fell on his head. "Well you three have fun." Yulie said as they went to the bar.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, I saw a member of the order of the shadow there." He warned. They turned around "The Order of the shadow?!" they said. "Yeah he was big, black with a red stomach and horns, he had a scar on his right cheek, he looked mad. But I snuck on him, lowered my horns and charged right at his butt, he yelled and left" he told them. "Well… That's an interesting story you got." Hunter said sarcastically. "Yeah almost believable" Siegfried said. Ronno looked at him "You calling me a liar?" he asked looking at Siegfried.

"No we-"mark began. "Who are you?" he asked. One of Ronno's friends came up to him and whispered "Dude, that's Mark, you know, the dragon king?" he told him. "So your mark, the one who beat the Dark Master and the four demon lords?" he asked giving him a smug look. "So what if I am?" he told him. He looked at spyro "Who's the short dragon with the bug?" he asked. "His name is spyro" Mark told him "And I'm Sparx" Sparx said and flew in his face "Get out of my face" he said and swatted him away "hey you can't do that" Spyro said to Ronno. "So your the spyro I heard about, the one who beat Cynder and Gaul and disappeared?" he asked. "Yes" he said. "And I'm Cynder, the one he beat." She told him. "Wow you two don't look so tough, hard to believe you lost to this shortcake" he told them.

They growled at him as he walked towards them "Back off jack" Mark said extending a wing in his direction. They saw mark's dragon form and he said "You want to pick a fight, pick it with me." He said flatly. "Alright, let's go you and me" he said. "Don't do this ronno" one of his friends said. "Relax I know what I'm doing." He told him. The two where about to begin the fight when Ronno heard his mom calling "Ronno, dinner." She said. He looked "Coming mom. Looks like we have to settle this some other time." He said and left.

"Yeah you better run" Sparx yelled. "What a jerk." Mark said returning to his human form. "You said it" Spyro said "I can't believe he called me shortcake." "Let it go man" hunter said as they went towards the bar. They found the bar and went inside, the bar itself was small and could hold creatures of any kind, including dragons. Mark and Revan went to the counter. "The usual?" the bartender said. "Yeah" Revan said and place some money on the counter. They had a few drinks and introduced Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to the bartender who shook their hands and passed them jugs. After a few drinks they left the bar.

As they left Mark though he saw something glowing in the woods "Hey guys look at this" he said and pointed at the spot where he saw the glow "What do you think it is?" Yulie asked. "Don't know, I'll check." He said and proceeded into the forest. "Wait, it to dangerous." Hunter called to him. "I'll be fine, but just in case get the others and tell them where I went." He said and disappeared in the woods. They ran to get the others "I hope he'll be okay." Spyro said looking back to where Mark stood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronno; he was Bambi's rival in the Disney movie Bambi 2.


	6. Wolf Mark

Chapter 6: Wolf Mark

**Chapter 6: Wolf Mark**

Mark headed to the source of the glow, it was dark so it was tough to see, but Mark's eyes adjusted to the lack of light since dragon didn't have trouble seeing in darkness. He saw something glow and went towards it, the glow increased and he soon found a silver wolf standing in front of him.

The wolf's coat shone like a star, white it was and had grayish eyes, he looked at it and it ran, he felt like it wanted him to follow it so he did. "Come back." He called and chased after it.

"Mark went where?!' Ignitus asked them. Spyro told him where mark went and urged them to follow them. "Alright, if we hurry we might catch him." He said and ran towards the balcony and took off with the others following him "Were coming Mark" Spyro said to himself.

Mark followed the silver wolf deeper into the forest, he could see the glow from a mile away and ran after it, and he jumped over roots, ducked under branches, and finally found it next to a tall object. He looked at the object and cautiously walked towards it, the wolf looked at it and barked, and as he got closer he saw it looked like a totem, it had animal faces on it, a raven, a dragon, and the third was a wolf.

He looked at it and wondered where it came from, he looked at the wolf and scratched it's ear which it rubbed it's head against his legs, he smiled and looked at the totem, his dragon's symbol was glowing and touched it with his dragon's arm. He felt something burning in his arm and soon he got to his knees in pain, he saw his nails growing longer and the hair on his arms began to thicken and a tail grew on his back. His teeth became longer and sharp, his hair turned a grayish color, his ears grew pointy and covered in hair, he yelled in pain but the yell turned into a howl, every creature heard that howl including Spyro and the others "Did you hear that?" he asked. "I heard it to. Mark has to be close." Cynder said and landed just near where mark is.

"This is where we heard it. Look!" Cynder said and saw a wolf lying on the ground; he was where the sound came from. "Is that a wolf?" Hunter asked. "Maybe it was the one that howled." Terrador said. The wolf woke up and lifted its head and saw them, it blinked a few times before getting up, though it staggered trying, and walked towards them. They walked back a bit and it looked at them questionably, he looked at his paws and then looked at himself in shock. It then howled "That was the same howl" Ignitus said as it howled. "Maybe it knows where mark went." Siegfried suggested. It heard him and nodded his head. "Or maybe, this is Mark but turned into a wolf" Cyril said. Yulie then walked towards it "Are you Mark?" she asked. It nodded and howled again. She felt guilty about him and knelt down and hugged him, which he seemed to enjoy since his tail was wagging back and forth really fast. "What happened?" Spyro asked Mark. It pointed to the totem pole and touched it. "So that pole turned you into a wolf?" Cynder asked. "Wow, didn't know totems could do that." Sparx said.

"Strange, totems don't do that unless…" Ignitus trailed off. "Unless this is a spirit totem" The Chronicler finished. "A spirit totem?" They asked. "A totem that whoever touches a spirit totem will turn into the spirit that guards the totem." Ansem explained. The silver wolf appeared next to mark "So you're the guardian of the totem?" Cyril said. The wolf nodded and looked at mark, it touched his forehead and a bright light shone, when the light faded Mark stood right where his wolf form was.

"About time, I think I got a flea on my back." He said and scratched his back. "How did that happen?" Falzar said. "Looks like the guardian gave mark his human form back" Ignitus said. Mark looked at his left hand and it had a wolf symbol on it. He touched it and he was back in his wolf form again. "Now it looks like he can change from human to wolf anytime." Volteer said. "Come on lets head back, I'm tired." Sparx said and stretched his back. Yulie turned into her dragon form and let Mark jump on her back. They flew back to the temple, on the way Mark stuck out his tongue with the wind in his face, the others laughed "What I can't help it" he said and stuck out his tongue again.

When they got back Mark jumped off of Yulie and scratched himself, Yulie smiled, knelt down and scratched his ear. He enjoyed it and nuzzled his head on her lap "Aww, they like each other." Sparx said looking at them. "Come on lets head to bed." Ignitus said. Mark went to his room where Kuzo squawked at him "Kuzo it's me." He told the raven. "Mark?" it asked "Is that you?" "Yes it's me." He told him smiling. "I thought I recognized that smell." He told him as Mark curled up in his bed and sighed.

"Kuzo, can I ask you something?" he asked. "It's about Yulie isn't it?" he asked. He looked at him "You know?" he asked. "Yes, I overheard her talking to Ignitus when you where knocked out for a week." He explained "She told him that she likes you." Mark looked away blushing slightly "So she does like me" he muttered and fell asleep. Later Yulie crept from her bed and went to find Mark on the balcony looking at the full moons, he begun to howl a tune, Yulie listened to it and became entranced by it.

Spyro and Cynder came and heard the howling tune mark made, they watched him sing and became entranced by the song like Yulie. "That song." Cynder said. "It's beautiful" Spyro said. "Yeah" Yulie said. Cynder then tilted her head on Spyro's shoulder, he blushed and looked at her, either she was really tired or she liked the song. Reminds me of when I did that with Mark. Yulie thought looking at them. Mark ended his tune and turned to see Yulie, Spyro and Cynder standing behind him. He turned into his human form and walked over there, "I didn't know you would be here." He said. "We heard your song." Yulie said. He blushed slightly "You heard that?' he asked.

"Yes" She told him "It was very lovely" she added. "Thanks, back home my grandmother taught me that song, it was called Song of truth, I guess I wanted to play it because this was the same day she taught me it." He told them. Cynder lifted her head off of Spyro's shoulder "You must miss her." She said. He looked away "yeah, if only I could have saved her." He said. "Mark" Yulie said and walked towards him. "If only I can keep that song alive" he said "That way it would feel like she's still here." He shed a tear. Yulie wiped it off his face "There is, if you write it down you can keep her spirit alive" she said. They looked at each other "I think I know what's about to happen" Cynder said smiling. Before Spyro could ask what she meant Mark and Yulie both shared a kiss, he stood open mouthed when he saw this.

When the broke away mark said "I did not see that coming" he looked at Cynder who was giggling and Spyro with his mouth open "Spyro" he said and he closed his mouth "Don't tell anyone this, alright guys?" he ordered. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with us." Cynder said. Spyro nodded "Good, come on lets head to bed before the others find out." He said, then kissed yulie on the cheek and left. "Yes" he whispered in triumph and went to bed.


	7. Dante and Nero

**Chapter 7: Dante and Nero**

After the night before Mark became closer to Yulie, and cynder and yulie became close friends just like Mark and Spyro where. Mark also tested his wolf form in combat, he pounced at the dummies before him and tore an arm off, he growled and sidestepped away from an attack it almost did, he didn't find it hard to fight and his claws proved useful for grabbing and holding onto an enemy while biting them, they where also good for picking a lock.

Mark was learning how to use the darkness element from Falzar, so the others watched to see how he will do. "Now, this element is powerful, it can be used for good or evil, some became corrupted by this element because they couldn't control it. But it can be used for good also." He explained and handed him a purple gem and placed it on the hilt. The gem glowed darkly with a purple glow and his blade was surrounded by dark smoke, two dummies can from the ground, he sliced his blade as purple energy shot from the blade and went through the dummies slicing them in two. "Now for the fury" Falzar said. More dummies appeared from the floor and circled him, Mark unleashed his fury attack, and he rose in the air, suddenly swords appeared out of nowhere glowing a purple hue, when he unleashed the power the swords impaled themselves into the dummies, then more appeared and impaled again and again, Mark grabbed a sword and thrusted it to the ground sending the dummies in the air, then spikes appeared from the ground and impaled the dummies while they where in the air. When it was over Mark stood before the remains of the dummies with black smoke surrounding him.

"Impressive, that fury was known as _Death by Impalement_, not many know how to use it." Falzar said as the smoke disappeared from Mark. "Well that's it, you have mastered all the elements" Ignitus said. "We have nothing left to teach you" Cyril said walking behind Ignitus. "Quite, you have proven yourself more powerful than any of us." Volteer said standing next to Cyril. "We have given you all we could give for your training." Terrador said. "Now you are ready to fight him." The chronicler said. They bowed to Mark "Thank you" he said and bowed back.

Just then a portal appeared from above, and two figures came from the portal and landed on the ground. They where men, one had white hair and wore a red cloak with black pants, he had a claymore on his back and on his belt where two pistols. The other had white hair but was a few years younger than the other, he had a sword on his back too but it had a red hilt, he had a revolver gun on his belt, he had a black coat with what looked like blue jeans, his left hand was different, it was red and blue with long nails, it looked just like Mark and Revan's dragon arms but different. "What the? Where the hell are we?" the young man said looking around. The older man looked at Mark and Revan "Well, if it isn't Mark and Revan." He said smugly. They looked at them "Dante? Nero?" he asked looking at them. "Been a long time hasn't it?" Dante said.

"I don't believe it!" Mark said as he and revan ran towards them. "We though you where dead." Revan said. "You know these men?" Ignitus asked walking towards them, "Yeah, we helped them get rid of those demons years ago back home." Mark explained. "Good times, good times" Dante said. "This is Dante and Nero" Revan said to Ignitus. Then a couple of demons appeared from the portal, they had scythes on their arms, some had some on their legs. "Great, the welcome party." Nero said. "Just like old times eh guys?" Mark said looking at the demons. "Yeah, lets rock" Dante said as the four charged at them. Mark sliced a demon's arm off, grabbed it and used it to slice it to pieces; the demon expelled some green smoke and died. Dante uppercut a demon and sliced it with his claymore, he took out his guns and shot it repeatedly. Nero sliced one up in the air and using his arm, grabbed it and threw it down, he grabbed another and saw a large replica of his hand grab it and pull it up towards him, and he sliced it and shot his gun at the head. Revan sliced a demon's arms off, grabbed the scythe arm and threw it towards some demons giving Mark some trouble. Mark decided to unleash his dark fury, he rose in the air and the swords appeared like before, Dante and Nero stopped to see this and the swords impaled the demons repeatedly, he grabbed a sword and threw it to the ground, sent them into the air and impaled them. The demons stood squirming from the impalement and expelled green smoke.

"That was easy" Mark said as the portal closed above them. "Damn, that was incredible." Dante said looking at the dead demons on the ground. "So tell us, why are you here?" Revan asked pulling his sword from a demon's corpse. "What, an old friend can't come to see his old friends?" he asked. "Well we didn't expect you to come in such short notice." Mark said. The others came in at find Mark and Revan talking to Dante and Nero. "Am I still the one confused here?" Sparx asked. Mark explained that Dante and Nero where old friends of their dad, Dante was a demon hunter, people who hunt demons for money, Nero was a member of a group of people who worshipped a demon like a god. They where good friends and came to Dante's shop, The Devil May Cry. "Wow, weird name for a shop." Sparx said.

After exchanging introductions with everyone Dante said he had to come here on a job "Yeah, a client said I had to come here to get rid of a demon lord, I think he was called The Dark Master?" He said shrugging. "The Dark Master?!" They asked. "Yeah, said he'd pay me handsomely if I finished it." Dante said and left. "Of by the way, I got something for you two." He said and pulled out two submachine guns and threw them at Mark who caught them "Sweet" he said looking at the guns. He then threw two revolvers towards Revan and caught them "Nice" he said. "Thanks" they both said. He only raised a hand and left. The asked Nero if they would stay with them. "Well since I got nowhere to go, guess I'll stay here. Till I find out how to get out of here." He said.

"Good, come on let's try these guns out" Mark said running towards the training room. "Hey wait up" Revan said following him.

Meanwhile, at the Order of the Shadow's HQ the four members of the order stood next to a pool of black water and watched Mark and his brother using their guns. "So, the infamous Son of Sparda has come." One said. "Yes and his descendent." Another said. "We should get rid of them now." A third suggested "You're right" a fourth said. "The son of Sparda and his descendent, and the two sons of Sedro, a most agreeable time to attack." A voice said. They looked and found a man in a black cloak standing in front of them. "Who are you?" the first asked. "Steele down Marlice" the second dragon said to the black and blue dragon "Quiet Zardus!" he yelled at the green and black dragon. "Will you two stop it." A third said. "Enough" a voice said, they saw a pair of red eyes looking at them from the pool.

"Of course my liege" Marlice said bowing and the others did the same. "Heldar, you and Keldor are both right." The eyes said. "So who's this guy?" the yellow and black dragon, symbolized as Heldar asked to the cloaked man. The cloaked man walked towards the pool. "Ahh, Mephiles, good to see you again" the eyes said. "Mephiles? As in the Angel and the Devil Mephiles?!" Keldor, a red and black dragon asked in shock. "Yes the very one." The eyes said. "I want you five to bring the four of them to me." "We shall, our Dark Master." They said and flew away towards the temple. "Now, my plan is in motion." The Dark Master said laughing evilly.

I do not own Dante or Nero, the rest i own.


	8. Attack on the Temple

Chapter 8: Attack on the temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Mephiles, Dante, or Nero, or any of the legend of Spyro characters. I do own the Order of the Shadow and everyone else.

**Chapter 8: Attack on the temple**

After Dante gave them their guns and left. They decided to see how they worked and tested them out after he left, Nero decided to stay here for a while, they gave him a room near Mark's "Kind of bare don't ya think?" he asked. "Don't worry we'll head to the marketplace later and get some décor for this place." Mark told him. As the two walked Nero and Mark's arms began glowing "That not a good sign" he said looking at the arm.

They heard an explosion far off "Come on lets go." Nero said and ran in the direction of the explosion. When they arrived they saw four black dragons with different cooler bodies. "The order of the Shadow?!" he yelled. The others arrived to see this "So they finally reveal themselves." Ignitus said. "Ignitus, it's been a long time." The red and black dragon said. "Keldor, I knew you would be here" he said. Then a man in a black cloak appeared "Who's he?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar" Mark said pulling out his blade. "Don't remember me?" the man said. "Should I?" he asked. "I believe this will clear things up." He said and pulled up his sleeve, his hand was a dragon's arm, but black. Now he remembered "You" he said "You're the one from that day." The man removed his cloak, he had black armor with a curved sword on his belt, but the face was more horrible. The face itself had a crossed shaped scar on cheeks, hair long and grey coming down to his neck, red eyes in slits, he had no eyebrows and his teeth where razor sharp. "Mephiles" he said.

"Now you remember." He said pulling out his blade. Both charged at one another while everyone else attacked the order. Ignitus attacked Keldor with balls of flame but he dodged each one and launched a current of flames at him. He dodged but his leg was burnt. Terrador and Hunter where attacking Zardus, since they where near Ignitus, Hunter launched an arrow towards Zardus and another towards Keldor. One hit Zardus in the knee, the other hit Keldor in the arm. Both yelled in pain.

Cyril and Siegfried where fighting Marlice, Siegfried sliced at him while Cyril shot icicles at him, one was embedded in his wing, he then caught Siegfried sword with his teeth and flung him to a wall. Volteer and Nero fought Heldar who launched arcs of electricity at them, Nero swung his blade, using it as a conductor and launched one back, paralyzing him, Volteer charged at him, leaving two big holes in his chest. As they fought the four became surrounded. "Damn, how can we beat them?" Zardus asked. "Looks like we have no other choice." Keldor said. The four rose in the air. Realizing what they where about to do Ignitus said. "Get down!" They ducked as the four unleashed a dark element fury at them. When they were over they charged at them. Marlice shot 15 icicles at Cyril, who got hit with every one of them, them he pulled out his sword and stabbed him with it, killing him. "Cyril!" Spyro yelled.

Terrador dodged Zardus's boulders but out of nowhere Mephiles appeared and sliced his back, he yelled in pain just as a boulder came from the sky and crushed him "Terrador!" hunter yelled. Volteer was shot with bolts of electricity by Heldar, and then he used his horns as a lightning rod and stabbed him, shocked him, and sent him flying to a wall. "Volteer!" Cynder yelled. Ignitus was cut on his face by Keldor, he then took of flew around him, shot rivers of flame at him, he blocked with his wings and unleashed his fire fury, sending Keldor to the ground with burn marks "You will pay for killing my friends." He yelled. "Fool, you will be joining them." He said and shot a fire blast in his face, burning him horribly and grabbed him, and flung him to a wall. Spyro charged at Keldor, he grabbed his head and threw him towards Ignitus, he landed on him. Keldor charged at him, horns glowing black, Ignitus pushed him out of the way, and took the blow, mortally wounded and sent towards a wall. "Ignitus!" he yelled.

Mark heard this and saw the dead bodies of the four guardians "You bastard!" he yelled and using his dragon state attacked Mephiles, slicing his sword in a blind rage, he grabbed him by the collar, threw him to a wall, grabbed his blade and impaled him with it. He took out his guns and fired them, in a blind rage his eyes turned a golden color, he yelled as he shot Mephiles continuously. After wasting all his ammo he looked at the bullet holes and the impaled Mephiles. Suddenly is hand moved, he grasped his blade, and pulled it out of his stomach, there was black blood on it and he fell to the floor. "Not…Bad… Kid" He looked at him in shock "How? You should be dead?!" he asked. He only chuckled. "You're not human are you?" he asked. Mephiles looked around him, his comrades where injured but the guardians dead. "Looks like we have to retreat" he said, the four dragons nodded and took off.

"But before I go" he said and looked at mark. He charged at him, mark tried to block his attack, but mephiles swung the blade so hard that his sword broke Mark's in two, then putting his sword up high he swung it down upon mark. The last thing he saw was Mephiles swing down his blade,then an unbearable pain, and then everything went red then black.


	9. Loss

**Chapter 9: Loss**

Spyro and the others saw in shock as Mephiles swung down his blade over Mark's eyes. Blood gushed out of the wound, Mark screamed in unbearable pain covering his eyes. "Mark!" they yelled and ran towards their fallen comrade. When they got to him they saw his eyes oozing blood from the closed eyelids, he was knocked out by the attack.

Mephiles only snorted and walked away "You're weaker than last time" he said and followed his comrades. Spyro stared angrily at him and heard a groan; it came from Ignitus who was mortally wounded. "Ignitus!" he yelled and ran towards him. "S…Spyro" he said weakly. "Save your strength" he told him clutching his head. "Where's Mark?" he asked looking around. Mark groan and coughed up blood, he tried to move despite his friends protests and stumbled towards Ignitus.

"I'm here." He said weakly. He looked at his bloody eyes "Who did this to you?" he asked. "Mephiles, he blinded me before he left." He told him. "Damn that bastard" he said and clutched his chest. "Ignitus" They yelled. "Don't…worry; it's only... a flesh wound." He said clutching his wound again grunting. "Hang on" Spyro said. "No, it's too late for me, Mark you need to know" he began. "What? What do I need to know?" he asked. "You and Revan… are Sedro's…sons" he said and collapsed, dead.

"Ignitus! IGNITUS!" he yelled. But Ignitus said nothing and laid there, dead. Spyro and Mark broke down crying "Why?! Why him?! Why not me?!" he yelled slamming his fist to the ground repeatedly. "Dammit! Dammit!" Spyro cursed and started crying uncontroably. Cynder walked towards him and wrapped a wing around him, crying as well. The Chronicler, Ansem, Elva, Falzar, and Leon walked towards them and saw they dead guardians on the floor; they realized what happened and wondered what to do now. "We should head to my place for a while" Leon suggested. "And everyone else?" The Chronicler asked. "They should come to." He told him "Alright, but we should give these two a moment, after what happened." Elva told them looking at Mark and Spyro sadly. Falzar went towards Spyro and wrapped his wing around his son "Easy son, easy." He said. Spyro cried into his father's chest.

Mark suddenly felt weak and collapsed. They rushed to his side. "What happened to him?" Leon asked. They only had to look at his eyes to realize what happened. After Spyro was finished crying, he and the others went to the balcony and informed the people of the Guardians death, and they took it in shock, some cried, other cursed, some wanted the people who killed them dead. They told them who did it and they gasped "We will head to my home; the order will come here, so get your belongings and follow me." Leon ordered. Then everyone went to their homes and packed what they could. "We'll give those four a burial to remember when we get there." Leon told them.

Spyro nodded whipping off tears and they went to their rooms to pack up, Kuzo flew onto his master's shoulder when they go to his room. They packed his belongings including his armor "What will we do about him?" Yulie asked looking at Mark. "Don't worry, Mark will be taken care of at my place." Leon said. "I hope." She told him. When everyone was finished packing, Leon went ahead first, then the others followed.

Spyro took his last glimpse at the temple, his home, where he grew up, where he met everyone, made new friends, and where he trained. He sighed, shed a tear, and flew off behind the others.


	10. Haven

**Chapter 10: Haven**

After leaving the temple, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Siegfried, Yulie, Revan, Leon, Elva and Falzar, The Chronicler, Nero, and a blind Mark flew straight towards Leon's place, The Palace of The Golden Dragons. It was getting dark now, and they where very tired, eventually they found the place. They saw a golden palace sitting just behind a mountain; it was a perfect hiding place. "My home" Leon said as they landed at the gates.

Leon approached the gates, standing next to them where two large golems "Who dares come here?" They asked. "I, Leon, heir to the throne of the royal family." He said proudly. "You may pass, lord." The golems said moving aside, opening the gates. They saw the interior of the palace was made of solid gold, the walls, lamps, even banners and the well in the castle courtyard where made of gold.

"Wow, nice crib Leon." Sparx said marveling the place. "Yeah, this place is amazing." Spyro said looking around. They went to the palace where Leon gave them rooms, they all had golden walls with pictures of Leon's ancestors on the wall, as well as a bed big enough for three adult dragons, and it also had a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. When everyone was given a room and put their belongings on the floor they met in the great hall.

Leon sat on a golden throne overlooking the hall "My friends." He began, the people where silent "We have suffered a great loss, the guardians are dead, and Mark, one of the Dragon Kings has become blind." He explained. Most where in shock at this news "Our king is blind?!" one said, "Where done for" another said. Leon raised a hand in silence "But we must first attend to the guardians, who fought valiantly but lost their lives to the Order of the Shadow, they will be buried tonight." He told them. They all agreed and headed to the graveyard just outside the church, they saw a bunch of grave stones and four open graves next to each other.

The corpses of the four guardians where brought to the grave sites, each where put in a hole, Leon said a prayer:

_Ancestors, who watch us from above, please take these four valiant dragons that fell in battle against the cursed order, let them be granted safe passage to the next world._

Then four coffins appeared where the four dead guardians stood, each where a different color , red for Ignitus, Blue for Cyril, Green for Terrador, and Yellow for Volteer, they buried the coffins, tears where shed afterwards. Suddenly four images of the guardians appeared on their graves, they gasped. "Do not worry, we are still dead, we wanted to say goodbye before we leave." Ignitus said. "You do not need to be sad for us; we knew our time was over." Cyril told them. "Spyro, Cynder, you and everyone have done well." Volteer said. "Chronicler, take care of them, and mark also." Terrador ordered. "Ignitus, you told Mark that he and Revan where Sedro's sons." Spyro said to Ignitus's ghost. "That I did, he needed to know, and Sedro promised us to not reveal it unless the time was right or we where dead." Ignitus told them.

"Where is he anyway?" Cyril's ghost asked. There was a slight pause before Elva said "he was knocked out, but he'll live, except he won't be able to see." Ignitus sighed "I knew it, until he can see again he must know how to see with his mind's eye." He explained. "Also, his blade was broken." Spyro added. "We know, but don't worry; he'll know what to do." Terrador said. "Well we must be off" Cyril said. "Goodbye everyone, take care and watch over Mark." Ignitus said.

The four guardians disappeared, everyone left to their rooms. Spyro went to his room and laid down on his bed, he shed a tear thinking about Ignitus and the others. Cynder came in and lay next to Spyro. "You alright?" she asked comfortly. "I can't believe they're gone." He said. Cynder wrapped a wing around him "You know they wanted this, in their hearts they had to do this." She told him softly. "You're right, but-" he stopped and got off the bed "But why them, and not me?" he asked. Cynder walked towards him "Spyro, I feel the same way you do." She said. "They where like family to me and the order just killed them" he told her fighting back tears. "Now I know how Mark felt when his loved ones died." He whispered looking down. "Spyro" cynder said, she wrapped a wing around him as he began to cry. "Easy, spyro I'm here." She told him.

He calmed down a bit "Thanks Cynder" he said whipping off some tears. "You want I should stay with you tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, I could use the company." He said. Spyro went to bed with Cynder next to him, wrapping a wing around him cynder smiled softly as the two went to sleep.

Standing outside their door, Falzar, Elva and Yulie stood looking through a crack in the door. "Would you look at that" Falzar said. "Yeah, reminds me of us when we where their age." Elva said humorously. Yulie giggled "Aww, they look so cute together." She said childishly. "Kind of like you and Mark?" Elva asked. She blushed "Yeah" she admitted. "Let me guess, you to are in love aren't you." Falzar asked the now scarlet faced Yulie. "Yes" she admitted. They laughed. "Well guess we should head to bed." Falzar said as the three went off to bed.

--

"THEY WHAT?!" The dark master yelled as Marlice and the others explained about their attack on the temple. "If I was there, you'd be dead!" he yelled. "Don't look at me, Mephiles was the one who blinded Mark" Marlice explained. The eyes looked at Mephiles "I'll deal with you later, right now I must find an alternative for my escape, since the guardians are dead I'll need another way of escape." he told them. "What about the crystals?" Zardus suggested. "Yes, they will make an excellent alternative for my freedom." He said. "Get back to your mining operations and proceed as planned, we must get the crystals before the night of eternal darkness." He ordered. "Yes my lord." They said and took off in different directions. "Mephiles, watch over those four, if they fail, kill them" he said. Mephiles bowed and left the room. _Soon, very soon I will have my revenge_ he thought darkly.


	11. Awoken

**Chapter 11: Awoken**

A few weeks after they settled into Leon's place, the golems had constructed homes for the people and a tavern, barracks, stable, archery range, blacksmith, marketplace, farms, and a workshop for them, all where made of gold. The people where pleased with Leon's help. Mark had woken up during this time, when he woke he saw nothing but darkness, he realized he became blind.

"Man, what am I going to do now?" he asked. The others walked in and found Mark sitting upright in his bed. "Mark." They said running towards them. "Guys?" he said looking around. "Where here" Spyro said. "What happened, last thing I remember was Ignitus-"he stopped and realized what happened.They explained what happened while he was out cold. "I bet Ronno was making up all sorts of stuff while I was sleeping." He said.

"He was, but enough of that now, we need to get your sight back." Ansem said. "How?" Mark asked. "Don't worry, we have it all planed out." Falzar said smiling. Mark was trained how to use his dragon's eye ability, since he was Sedro's son along with Revan he could be able to use his mind to see like before he was blind. It took many weeks to master it but he finally did it. He opened his eyes and looked in a mirror using his dragon's eye, he saw that his eyes where a golden color.

He wore a blindfold to cover his eyes "Don't worry, you can see through the blindfold with the Dragon's eye" Ansem said. They had given him a staff to use but with his ability he didn't need it, he still carried it around him to use as a weapon just in case. He also found out his wolf form could be able to use his senses to find things, which he found useful.

One day, as Spyro and the others where walking they heard someone they recognized. "Well, if it isn't the Sleeping King and his subjects" the voice said. Mark didn't need his eyes to know that it was Ronno coming towards them. "What do you want Ronno?" he asked. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am" he said "Sorry that you're blind!" he laughed. "You should be the one to talk. I didn't see you try to fight a member of the Order." He said. Ronno calmed down "To tell you the truth I'm surprised your alive." He said. "Why?" Spyro asked. "Well, everyone said you where on the verge of death, I almost though you would die just like the four guardians." He said smugly.

"Leave them out of this" Cynder said. "Maybe you should listen to them Ronno" One of his friends said, he shot a glare and he shut up. "Hmm, I wonder if you can still fight." Ronno wondered, he took Mark's staff and slipped it under his feet, knocking him over. He rose, whipping the dust off his pants he told him "Give me my staff." Some people where watching the commotion and sent someone to alert the Chronicler and the others. "Make me." He said.

"He's in no condition to fight Ronno, you know this so left us alone." Yulie told him "Maybe she's right Ronno" one of his friends said. "Shut up, I say he's ready." He told them. Mark grabbed the staff, and punched him square in the face sending him across the ground. Everyone gasped. "You want to, fight?" he asked picking up his staff. "Come on!" he told him. Ronno was mad and charged at him, he merely stepped to the side and let Ronno charge into a post. Some laughed including Ronno's friends.

This made him really mad and he charged at him, but he dodged and poked him with the tip of his staff in the forehead and sent him to the ground, the people laughed hysterically seeing this. _I don't believe this, he's blind but he can fight?! And what worse, he's making a laughing stalk out of me_ Ronno though looking around at the laughing people. "How can you-?" he asked. "There are more ways to see that just with your eyes" he told him and was beginning to walk away with the others. Ronno got up as his friends asked if he was alright, he was still mad and charged at Mark. While Mark was talking to the others Ronno jumped on top of him, he fell to the ground and his staff flew out of his hands, Ronno began punching him, he sliced his face leaving a three toed scar on his right cheek. Spyro and the others tried to get him off of Mark when The Chronicler, Elva, Falzar, and Leon came, Falzar slipped his horns under Ronno and flew him across the road

"Are you alright?" Chronicler asked, he nodded. Ronno was getting up "Shame! Shame they you would fight Mark, but worse, you attacked a blind man and from behind, you know and so does everyone that this action will make you lower than a murderer, Shame!" The Chronicler yelled at Ronno. "He also insulted the Guardians, and made fun of mark's blindness." Cynder added helping Mark up. "Even worse! You should be ashamed of your actions" Falzar told him. Ronno only snorted and left. His friends however went to Mark's friends "What?!" he asked seeing his friend leaving him. "Sorry, but what you did was wrong." One of his friends said.

The people watching this agreed "Yeah, only a coward would attack a blind man." A man said. "That guy has serious issues to work out." Another said. "He insulted the Guardians, what a jerk!" another said. Ronno took off in a rage, Revan pulled out his revolver but Leon stopped him "No blood will be shed today." He told him. He put the revolver back into his holster and left with the others.

--

Meanwhile, Mephiles was watching the fight from the pool "Interesting" he said rubbing his chin and watching the fight. "Yes, he has a deep hatred for him." The dark master said, the image faded until a pair of red eyes showed. "Yes, he might be just what we need." Mephiles agreed. "See if you can _persuade_ him to join us." He said darkly. "As you wish milord." He said bowing and opened a portal "Also try and see how the others are doing while you're out?" The Dark Master asked. Mephiles nodded and stepped through the portal.


	12. Ronno's Betrayal

**Chapter 12: Ronno's Betrayal **

"Man, Ronno was really pissed when he stormed off today." Siegfried said sitting in his chair. They where in Mark's room discussing the fight from earlier, after they fought Mark along with the others went to the council chambers, they told The Chronicler, Elva, Falzar, and Leon about the fight.

"We should exile him" Falzar suggested. "As much as I think that's a good idea, we can't." The Chronicler replied. "He insulted Ignitus and the others, and attacked Mark without warning, he was blind and he still attacked him." Falzar told them. "True" Elva said "But we can't exile him, it's to harsh for a dragon of his age." She explained. "We could kill him." Revan suggested in a low tone. There was a slight pause "Revan, if we did that we would be in jail." Elva told him, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Enough, we'll discuss this in the morning." The Chronicler said and the four left.

They group went to Mark's room to talk about this further, Nero however was somewhere else, he was sent on a mission by the Chronicler to get rid of some trouble near the palace. "I wonder how Nero's doing." Hunter asked. "Don't know, usually he's on a mission, most of the time I don't know where he is." Mark replied. "What about Ronno? I get the feeling he might want revenge." Spyro said. "Yeah, especially since he was humiliated, dishonored, and has no friends now." Sparx said. Mark looked at the dragonfly hovering beside Spyro "I think he's right" he said. "Wow I'm right, that's a first." He said proudly.

"Still, Ronno might want revenge, plus he hates us so he might be a target for the Order and the Dark Master." Cynder added. "Yeah" Yulie said nodding. "Well, I know two things now; one is that Ronno will be after us so we have to be careful." Mark explained. "What's the other thing?" Spyro asked. "He needs to by me some new cloths." He said showing a few tears in his shirt and some on his pants. They laughed seeing this, after calming down yulie said "Don't worry; I know how to sew these, leave them outside the door before you go to bed and I will patch them up good as new." "I didn't know you sew." He said. She blushed slightly "Well, my mother taught me how to sew when I was little." She told them. "Alright, I'll leave them outside the door so you can pick them up." He said smiling "Alright, I'm off to bed, good night boys." She said leaving the room.

When the door closed Revan said slyly "Smooth work Romeo." "What?" he asked. "That you got a girl." He told him smiling. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked blushing. "I just think that you both like each other and all." He told his now crimson faced brother. "Okay, I like her so?" he admitted. "Did you kiss yet?" he asked staring at him. There was a pause "Yes" he finally admitted. The guys cheered "I knew it!" Revan yelled. "Didn't know you had it in you." Hunter said patting his back. "Hey ask Spyro and Cynder, they saw it too." He explained. They told them about that night. "Think you can keep it a secret?" Mark asked. "Don't worry, we will." Siegfried said. The guys left Mark's room; Mark changed into his night cloths and put his torn ones outside his door for Yulie. He got into bed "Man Kuzo, things are getting pretty weird around here." He told his raven who cawed in reply.

--

Spyro went to the garden, thinking about the talk they had a few minutes ago, he wondered about Mark's feelings for Yulie. _Will I feel that way about Cynder someday?_ He thought to himself staring at the pool of water. He saw something move in the corner and followed it, he saw Ronno talking to himself, and he hid in a bush and overheard him talking. "Man, I can't believe that…that bastard did to me today." He cursed. "Man, they made such a big deal about me attacking him, but he could fight back even when he's blind." He shouted. "That bastard, one of these days he'll regret this." He swore.

"Then why don't you join us?" a voice said. Ronno turned around; spyro looked and saw Mephiles coming out of a portal. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Mephiles, the one who blinded Mark." He told him. "What do you want?" he asked taking a step back. "I saw that fight with him, and your right, he should regret this." He said. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Mark" he said in a dark voice. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked him. "They plan to exile you for this, they think it's a crime attacking a blind man." He explained. "So?" he asked. Spyro knew what was going on and dread filled him as Mephiles extended a hand. "Join me, and I will make you more powerful than anything you'd ever imagine." He said darkly.

His words made Ronno think, he though of killing the Chronicler and the others, destroying buildings with a swipe of his claw, and killing Mark easily. He smiled "Alright I'll join you." He finally said smiling. Mephiles smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Alright, let's go." He said and opened a portal. Ronno went through first. Mephiles approached the portal then looked in Spyro's direction, Had he'd been discovered? He smiled and went through the portal. Spyro got out of his bush and ran out the garden, he found his parents talking in the hallway and ran towards them.

"Spyro what's wrong, you look pale." Elva said looking at her son. "No time we need to get the others, Ronno's betrayed us." He told them. They stood looked at each other and nodded "Alright, we need to get the others and tell them about this." Falzar said and ran to get the others. Spyro followed them, a few minutes later everyone was in the council rooms "What's this about Falzar?" Siegfried asked rubbing his eyes. "Ronno's betrayed us" he said flatly. They looked at each other in fear "When, where?" the Chronicler asked. "In the garden a few minutes ago." He told them.

"We need to stop him." Leon said. "To late, he's already gone." Spyro told them, he explained about his conversation with Mephiles. "Not good, what are we going to do?" Leon asked. "We should take out the Order before they attack; we could stand a chance against them if we get rid of them one by one." Cynder suggested. "Good idea, we should attack Marlice, he's the closet one to find." Falzar said. "Alright, tomorrow we get Marlice, then the others afterwards." The Chronicler said. "Let me, Hunter, Cynder, and Sparx come." Spyro suggested. "No way, after what happened." Elva said. "Wait, he's right, if Mark goes then they'll know he's no longer blind." Leon told them. "But they will know when Ronno comes and tells them." Sparx said. "Good point." Leon said.

"Alright, Spyro, hunter, sparx and cynder will go to take Marlice down." The Chronicler said. "Alright." They said. They went to their rooms and back to sleep, still in shock of Ronno's betrayal.


	13. Marlice's Tundra

Chapter 13: Marlice's Tundra

**Chapter 13: Marlice's Tundra**

Spyro woke up the next day, he along with Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx went to the council room. They found everyone there looking at a mirror, similar to the one inside the fire temple. "What's going on?" he asked walking up towards the mirror. "We wanted to see if there was anything strange going on where Marlice is." The Chronicler told him looking at the mirror.

"And boy we did." Mark told him. They saw a fortress sitting in a frozen wasteland, the fortress itself was made of blue crystal, there where mine shafts located near the fortress. "That place, it looks familiar." Spyro said examining the image. "It should, it was once Dante's Freezer." Falzar told him. "What happened?"

"The Dark Master needs freedom, but since the Guardians are dead he needs another way of escape, they heard of crystals that hold the power of the elements." Elva explained. "Marlice found blue 'Ice' crystals in Dante's Freezer and turned it into a mining site; he now works tirelessly excavating the crystals." The Chronicler told them.

They saw a bunch of prisoners excavating the crystals, some where human, some dragon, some apes even. "We need to stop him before he can get enough for his master." Leon said. "Right" Spyro said and left. "Wait." Falzar called. Spyro turned to his father. "Be careful, Marlice isn't a pushover, and watch out for Ronno. Who knows what they did to him." He told his son. "Alright dad." He said and took off with the others behind him.

--

Meanwhile Ronno exited the portal Mephiles opened and found the four members of the Order standing near him. "Is this one?" Marlice asked. Mephiles nodded. "Approach." A dark voice commanded. Ronno took a few steps forward; he stood near a pool of water where two red eyes looked at him. "So you're the one, the one who despises Mark." The eyes told him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am the True Dark Master." It said.

Ronno's face paled "Y…Y…You're the Dark Master?" he stuttered. "Yes, I have seen your fight against Mark, most unfortunate." He told him. "I was told I would get power." He told him. "Don't worry you will." The dark master said, then clouds of black smoke crept up on Ronno and engulfed him, he screamed as the darkness came over him "Don't worry, it won't hurt..." The dark master's voice said. Ronno was becoming weaker with every second. "…Much" he said as the Darkness swarmed the dragon.

--

Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx flew towards Dante's Freezer, or rather Marlice's Tundra. "You ok back there?" spyro asked sparx who was flying next to him. "Fine, yeah I'm okay considering where about to fight a guy who controls ice, killed Cyril and wants us next, other than that I'm good." He said sarcastically. "Glad to see you're good." He said. They flew over a bright, blue ocean. They took a left and headed towards a bunch of glaciers, the glacier broke apart and nearly fell on them, luckily they managed to get past before it hit the water in a mighty column of water.

They soon found the place; it looked like the same place they went to get Volteer years ago. They landed near the entrance to the fortress. "De ja vu, eh Spyro?" sparx asked him. "Yeah, cept there's some mine carts going in and out." He told him seeing a mine shaft carrying a cart full of ice gems into the mines. "come on we need to get to his fortress" Hunter told them. They proceeded into the mine site, after walking for a few minutes some frost apes attacked them. Spyro unleashed a current of flames at the apes; cynder did the same thing releasing purple flames at the apes cooking them alive. Hunter pulled out an arrow and shot one through the throat, the ape coughed up blood, made a gurgling sound and collapsed. "That wasn't so tough." Hunter said. "Wait till we get deeper into the base." Cynder said as the four began walking.

--

Else where, Ronno was still covered in shadow, suddenly an ape appeared "Lord Marlice." It addressed to the black and blue dragon "Speak." He said. "Four men have entered your fortress milord." It told him. "What?!" he yelled. "It's the purple dragon sir." He said shaking. "Damn, I must go and get rid of them." He said and left through a portal to his fortress.

--

Spyro had just defeated another ape; he walked right past the carcass and followed his friends. "This must be the mine." He said looking at the entrance to the mine. "Come on, it's time for a jail break." Hunter said running into the mine with the others following him. They entered the mine shaft and saw many prisoners carrying pickaxes, they threw them at the walls, unearthing crystals and putting them in carts, various carts went down mine trails and into large caches of the gems.

They could hear the grunting, some screaming in pain from being whipped. "Oh My God." Spyro said looking at the chaos. Suddenly an ape saw them and blew into a horn, the noise was heard in the mine as it echoed, and then more apes came and charged at them. Spyro swiped at the apes with his claws, cynder bit one in the arm and threw him into the others, and they fell into the abyss after. Hunter ran across the wall and shot dozens of arrows at the apes, hitting them in the back.

The miners stopped working and saw them fight, some cheered them on, when the fight was over the miners cheered, spyro stood in a circle of dead apes, he heard a cane knocking against the ground and saw Exhumer walking towards them. "It is as I had told you." He said walking towards Spyro and his friends. "The Purple dragon lives." He said raising his hands. "The purple dragon?" "It can't be." "He's alive?" Many whispered in shock. "It's good to see you alive Exhumer." Spyro said smiling.

"Spyro, what happened to you?" he asked. "Long story, but right now we need to get everyone out of here." He told them. "Gather everyone and try to free the other miners, then head to the docks nearby, get some ships and sail to the palace of the golden dragons, we'll take care of Marlice." He told them. "Be careful, the gems that make up his fortress can enhance his ice element." He told him. "We will" he said and followed his friends. The miners began running in different directions, gathering weapons, breaking chains, and beating up apes. "I hope they know what they're getting themselves into." He said.

--

Spyro and the others ran out the mine and straight into the front of Marlice's fortress, it was made of blue gems, it was beginning to snow. "How do we get in?" he asked. "how about the front door?" Sparx suggested. "Sparx, they would know where coming" Cynder said. "Don't they know that now?" he said to cynder. "Hey, the door's open." Hunter said opening the door. "Told you the door would work." He said smugly. Cynder only snorted and walked into the door.

They entered and saw the whole place was made of the blue ice gems "Wow, he needs to see an interior decorator." Sparx said looking around the place. "This place is deserted." Spyro said. They noticed the place was empty, not a soul in site. They explored the fortress, or rather castle, and found the throne room. It looked like the last time spyro and sparx where here, there where pillars of ice and some mounds of snow. "Wonder where he is?" spyro asked gliding into the center of the room.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." A voice said. They turned around and saw Marlice coming from behind a pillar. "Marlice." Spyro said growling. "I got word that you entered my base, and you released my workers." He told him. "Time you paid for what you did to Cyril." He said walking in a circle. "Very well, Die!!" he yelled charging at him.

--

**What will happen next? read my next chapter to find out!**


	14. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 14: Fire and Ice (Marlice's Tragedy)**

Spyro dodged Marlice's charge and shot a fire ball at him. Marlice pulled out his claymore and sliced it. "What?" Spyro asked in shock. "Didn't expect that did you?" he said and sliced him. He dodged and spewed some flames at him; it weakened him but still made him fight.

Hunter pulled some arrows from his holster and shot them, one hit Marlice's wing leaving a bloody spot where it went through, Cynder ran up to him and swiped him across the chest. He stumbled in pain; dropping his claymore it turned to dust before him. "I must say your putting up a good fight." He said impressed. Spyro and Cynder growled. Marlice jumped into the air, beating his wings he grabbed a stalagmite and threw it at them. They dodged the attack but he kept throwing more icicles.

Spyro used his flame breath to melt some of the icicles, but some nearly got him. Marlice dropped down exhausted, Spyro and Cynder both attacked, swiping their claws at him, some gave him a few scratches but he evaded most, he jumped up in the air again and began throwing icicles at them. Hunter timed his attacks and shot two arrows at Marlice when he was throwing the icicles, one hit his shoulder making him drop an icicle, another hit a stalagmite above him dropping him to the ground. Marlice got up, he was covered in blood since the stalagmite hit his wing, completely tearing it to pieces.

"It's over Marlice give up." Spyro said to the injured dragon. "Never, I won't quit until our King is risen once more." He said, he began rising in the air, ice was covering his body, a bunch of stalagmites appeared behind him. "Oh no!" spyro yelled and went for cover.

--

Back at the HQ, Ronno fought against the darkness but finally gave in, he wanted power, and he wanted revenge. The darkness suddenly vanished from him, Mephiles and the three remaining members gasped at the dragon before them now. "Excellent, you chose to become one with the darkness." The Dark Master said looking at the black dragon before them.

The aura around the dragon was black, it pulsated around him. They saw in the pool Marlice near defeat. "Seems like Marlice is having a handful." Zardus said looking at the image. The image faded and the eyes showed again "Go, give Marlice a little _help_" he told the black dragon. He bowed "Of course…Master" he said and left through a portal. "Mephiles, watch him and see if he kills him." The dark master said. Mephiles bowed and left through the same portal. "Now a new apprentice has arrived." He said laughing.

--

Marlice unleashed an ice fury on them, he shot the icicles in various directions, but Spyro and the others where behind cover and waited until the fury ended. Marlice dropped down, exhausted and tired, Spyro and Cynder used this advantage to attack him. They swiped at him with their claws, threw him up in the air with their horns, jumped and attacked him. Every move Spyro did Cynder copied, they where mirroring each others moves. Then both threw him to the ground.

Marlice crashed into a stalactite, crushing it. Spyro rushed to his side "It's over." He told him panting. "Wrong…" he said lifting his head. "…It's only begun." He told him."What is the Dark Master planning?" Cynder asked. "Since the guardians are dead we need another way for his arrival. We learned of these crystals that would make a good substitute." Marlice explained. "And what does he want with them?" Spyro asked. Suddenly a portal appeared, Mephiles and a strange black dragon walked through. "Mephiles, help me." He asked towards his friend. He only raised a hand and spikes came up from the ground, impaling Marlice. Spyro could only watch as the spikes impaled him through his body, when the last spike was impaled he was frozen solid, then the ice shattered and Marlice floated there.

Then a ghost of a dragon appeared and extended its hand absorbing him, particles of Marlice where absorbed into the ghost. When he disappeared completely the ghost glided down and went through Spyro and Cynder, both felt cold and numb as it passed through them. The ghost disappeared quickly.

Mephiles dropped his hand and turned to leave. "Mephiles! Why did you do that?! He was injured!" Spyro called to him. "He had no use for us." He said. "You could have helped him!" he yelled. "Learn to accept it kid, this is war." The black dragon to him. He recognized the voice. "Ronno?" he asked. The dragon frowned "I no longer go by that name." he told them. "That still didn't give you the right to kill him." Cynder told him. "Cynder, good to see you." Mephiles said turning his head. "Traitor" he told him.

The two began walking away. "Get back here!" spyro yelled charging at them. "Spyro wait!" Cynder called to him but he kept charging at them. The two suddenly vanished in a haze of smoke. "What?" spyro said stopping. Then they could hear them laughing. "You got rid of one of us but there are the other three." Mephiles's voice echoed. "I look forward to seeing you die!" Ronno said laughing. "Dammit!" spyro cursed, slamming his hand on the ground. Cynder walked towards him. "Come on lets get out of here." She told him. He nodded and the four left the throne room.

"Boy that was sure different from what I thought it would be." Sparx said "That guy was nuts, killing his comrade when he was down, crazy I tell you, crazy." Spyro agreed. "Yeah"


	15. Exhumer's Tale

**Chapter 15: Exhumer's tale**

When they got to the docks they found everyone was on the boats and preparing to leave "We waited for you to return, what happened in there?" Exhumer asked, calling from the deck of his ship. Before they could tell him the fortress began to crumble, they immediately set sail just in time because the fortress and the mine shafts began crumbling to the ground. Then only a bunch of bricks and blue crystals stood where the mines and fortress stood.

When they got a safe distance people began cheering, seeing the fortress fall meant Marlice's reign has ended and they where freed. "So tell us what happened?" Exhumer asked them. They told of Marlice's defeat at the hands of one of his own, and of Ronno and the others. "So it is as I thought, but i wonder why Mephiles betrayed him?" He wondered rubbing his chin. "So The Dragon King's sons have shown themselves." he said. Many began muttering "Now it's your turn, what happened to you?"

He looked around "Come with me." He said and walked towards the captain's quarters. They entered and found the room was lit by a lamp hanging overhead; the room was elaborately decorated with various instruments for sea travel. Exhumer stood behind a desk, which had a map of the dragon realms on it. "Have a seat." He said motioning to the chairs.

They took their seats as Exhumer lit a pipe "Now, you wanted to know of what happened to us?" he asked looking at Spyro. "Yes, I was incased in crystal like cynder and sparx for years, what happened during this time?" he asked. "When you where incased the Dark Master was freed, this was before you woke up, he had begun to enslave many of our kind and forced them to work in the mines. But when Falzar was released of the Dark Master's hold we realized we where being ordered by another." He said blowing smoke from his pipe. "After his defeat, the Order took over. They wanted their master's rebirth so they took over the mines. Recently they discovered the four elemental crystals, which serve as a substitute for real powers, they made their castles out of them to increase their elements, and they are using them to free their master." He explained.

"Wow, a lot's changed since we left. So what about you guys?" Sparx asked. "Sparx" he told him. "Many of our kind where forced to work, those to old where killed in their sleep, or in front of others. Apparently the Dark Master has been taking humans from another world into this so they could work in the mines. Some apes where forced to work also either for treason or as punishment." Exhumer said. "Those bastards" hunter swore. "Some of your kind where taken prisoner also cheetah" he told Hunter. "What?!" he yelled jumping out of his chair. "Various races are being captured, homes burned, innocents slaughtered." He shook his head. "And Mole-Yair?" Spyro asked, fearing for his friend. "He's still alive, I pray he's still alive, Many of our kind where separated to work in different mines, I only hope he's okay." He said. Spyro sighed of relief;_ At least he's safe_ he thought to himself.

"Tell me, what has happened to you after you where freed?" he asked. They told him of Mark, his friends, of Falzar's defeat and him being Spyro's father, of meeting Sedro and learning of Mark's past, The Order's attack and the Guardian's death, of their flee from the temple and everything that happened recently. "So much has happened, Falzar being your father Spyro, I would have never guessed." He said. "Well I felt the same way when I found out." He told him.

"But the Guardian's death has placed an ill omen on all, and of your friend Ronno, his treason is most unacceptable." He said. "What will we do now?" Cynder asked. "We'll head to this Palace and try to come up with a plan. Until then you must stay with us until we get to the palace." He told them getting up from behind the desk. They got up also; it was getting late so Exhumer showed them their rooms. They where plain, a small bed with a desk and chair with a lamp hanging above them, some drawing of dragons on the walls. They accepted and entered the bobbing of the ship as it crashed into waves was kind of soothing, though Hunter got seasick so he ran to the deck, and puked on the starboard side. "He's not the only one." Exhumer said and they saw some sailors puking beside him, obviously not used to sea travel. "I never noticed that some people can get sick from the sea eh Sparx?" he asked and noticed he wasn't next to him. "Sparx?" he asked looking around.

Cynder tapped his shoulder and they saw him puking next to Hunter. The two laughed seeing this. After having some dinner later Spyro stood on the deck of the ship looking at the sunset, the sun began to touch the water, it lit up the sky and sea in a shade of orange. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Cynder asked looking at the sunset. "Yeah, I never noticed that, being a dragon who's never been on the ocean." He said staring at the sun.

Cynder rested her head on his shoulder "Yeah" she said. Spyro noticed her doing this but he didn't bother moving. He felt strange a warm fuzzy feeling rose from the pit of his stomach, could he be falling in love for cynder? _No I can't be…can I?_ He thought to himself as the two stared at the sunset.


	16. The Darkest Hour

**Chapter 16: The Darkest Hour**

After many days at sea they finally managed to find a way to the palace. "Leon should have a dock somewhere." Spyro said looking beyond the deck, it was midday of their voyage and they looked for any sign of a dock or port. "Port found!" a man from the crow's nest called and pointed north. They looked and saw a port just behind a cliff, behind it stood a small town at the top of a mountain. "There it is!" spyro called.

They docked port and found The Chronicler and the others standing at the docks. "We got word of a group of ships carrying prisoners. We wanted to see for ourselves." The Chronicler said as the men came from the ship. "Are you alright?" Elva asked her son hugging him "We where worried." She said. "Don't worry we're alright." He said.

"So, what happened?" Mark asked. "We'll explain, but right now we need to help these people." Spyro said looking at the people spewing from the ships. "Right, we first should give them a feast, and then do something about accommodations." Leon told them. They escorted them to the palace, they where all in shock and awe when they came into the palace, seeing it made from gold, they thought they entered paradise.

When they reached the dining room they found it was filled with many long tables, big enough to fit a hundred per table, the food was put on the table. Roasted lamb and sheep, turkey with gravy streaming down the sides, mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken, deer, and other kinds of meat piled one another, to the corner stood vats of mead, beer, wine and other drinks.

"Eat friends, eat to your hearts content" Leon said. The prisoners soon ran to the tables and started stuffing their faces with the food, glad they could get a good meal after being forced to work in mines with little food to eat. "Damn" they said in surprise. "They eat like they haven't eaten in years." Sparx said open mouthed. "They did" Cynder corrected him.

They soon joined them in their feast. "Good stuff" Mark said tearing at a turkey leg. "Yeah" a man said from another table. After what seemed like hours the food was gone, the vats empty, and everyone's bellies filled. Leon asked for their attention. "Everyone, you have suffered greatly from the might of the Order. But only one was defeated, there are still three more, including a traitor. We will act to defeat them!" he said as the crowd cheered. "But, now you may relax and take comfort for now, rest your strength from the work of the mines. My golems will help you construct what you need." He told them.

He began to ask if any are farmers, some stood up "Very well, you will have a good farmland north of here." He told them. Then he asked about sailors which some stood up also, they would work in the docks. So Leon gave them jobs for them to do once the golem constructed them, until then they could relax and regain their strength.

Afterwards, Leon told them they could stay in the palace until the golems got their new homes ready. Many thanked him and where showed their rooms. "They have hope" Cynder said as the last of them left. "Yeah, they need their strength back from Marlice's mines." Spyro said. They told them of Marlice's defeat and Ronno's new look. "So, he is now a servant of their dark master." The Chronicler said. "Yes, they have suffered enough, they need rest." Elva agreed. "Yes, tomorrow there's work to be done." Falzar said.

"Right, but first let's get some rest, I'm tired and need a bath." Spyro said. "You three could sure use one." Mark said amusingly. So they went to their rooms and took a nice hot bath, glad to get the smell of the sea off them, Spyro got out and dried himself with a towel, sparx used a rag for his towel and the two went to bed, tired but happy to be safe.

--

Meanwhile back at the HQ, "So Marlice is dead" the dark master said. "Don't worry milord; he managed to ship some ice crystals before his demise." Zardus said as an ape came with the blue gems. The ape placed them on a pedestal and ran out. "But Mephiles, why did you kill him?" Heldar asked. "We got what we needed so he wasn't of use to us." He said.

"Still, you let the purple dragon escape with our prisoners" he told him. "Enough!" the dark master ordered. "Yes lord." They said at once. "Ronno, come here." He said as the black dragon walked towards the pool. "You have done an example for me, you submitted to the darkness inside you, now you will go by a new name." he said. "You will go by the new name of Tyranus" he told him. Ronno, or rather Tyranus, bowed before him "I am honored, liege to be bestowed on a new name, in which I will make all fear me so much they will quake with fear just mentioning my name." he proclaimed.

The apes surrounded them and began to chant Tyranus's name. "Tyranus, Tyranus, Tyranus." They chanted as he smiled evilly. He let out a roar that shook the foundations of the HQ. "Now, let the age of Darkness begin!" he yelled as the apes continued to chant. Storm clouds began to gather and spread through out the realms. The age of darkness had begun.

--

Back at the palace the Chronicler had a strange feeling and looked outside his room, he saw storm clouds gather. "The age of darkness has come." He said in horror looking at the clouds. Everyone felt the same and went to look; they too saw the clouds and realized the same thing. The clouds began to thunder and lightning came forth

"Now, the war has begun." The Chronicler said as the clouds gathered and spreaded.


	17. Tournament

**Author's Note : The next few chapters will center around this tournament, I also had a bit of toruble trying to find out what to write.**

--

**Chapter 17: Tournament**

Yulie crept into Mark's room holding his repaired cloths, it was nighttime and she had finished repairing his cloths; she silently walked in and placed the cloths on a small table across his bed. Kuzo was sleeping soundly on his perch, head underneath his wing he snored. Mark was sound asleep, resting his head on a pillow; he turned over and put an arm under his pillow.

_He's kind of cute when he's asleep_ she thought looking at him. She crept silently over to his bed, leaned down next to him, and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned over again; she silently walked out and shut the door quietly.

--

In Mark's head he was dreaming about him chasing a few sheep in his wolf form with spyro and cynder chasing him, suddenly the scene changed to the familiar lakeside he knew to well. He tuned back to human and walked towards the tree, Sedro wasn't there. "Probably busy" he said. Then he saw four figures of light standing behind him, he couldn't see what they looked like but they looked to be dragons.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You already know us, young one" a deep voice said. "We came to give you a gift" another said. One of the beings walked towards him carrying with him a sheathed blade. He handed it to Mark, who looked at it in confusion. "What?" he started. "This blade was the same one your father wielded before you. Now it's time you wielded it." The being told him. He unsheathed the blade, it was a long sword with seven slots for his gems, and he placed the gems he had into the slots.

The metal resonated with power; he saw some symbols etched into it. They where written in some ancient tongue, one he didn't understand. "Thank you" he said bowing. "But that's not all" one of the beings said. The creature walked towards him and moved its hand over his eyes, the blind fold he was wearing fell off, he opened his eyes carefully and saw that he could see again. "I can see" he said shedding tears of joy.

"Your sight is back, now you and the purple dragon must stop the dark master from returning." The being told him. The light became brighter and everything around him disappeared "May we watch over you son of Sedro!" a voice said. When Mark woke up he saw it was morning "Was it a dream?" he asked himself. He saw that his blindfold was gone and he could see again, he also saw the blade resting right next to his bed.

"That wasn't a dream. Then those beings" he said. He realized he was in the presence of the Ancestors in his dream. Mark got up and noticed a set of cloths on the table; he unfolded them and saw a golden dragon symbol on the front of the shirt "She never seizes to amaze me." He said and put on the cloths.

--

Mark went to the council room and found everyone there talking, they noticed him and realized his sight was back, since his eyes weren't covered with the blindfold but they where of a golden color instead of his brown colored eyes. "I see your cloths have changed and your eyesight is back." Falzar told him. "Yep, and you won't believe what happened last night." He explained about his meeting with the Ancestors and them giving him a blade and his eyesight back. "We noticed, so the Ancestors have favor in you." The Chronicler said. "It would appear so" Ansem said.

Leon told them that since he gave the prisoners jobs, they had done a great thing to them, and the money was piling up he decided to build a coliseum, for entertainment. "This I got to see." Mark said and went to find it. Revan followed him "I better go with him. Last time he went to a coliseum he nearly annihilated all the competition." He said and ran after him.

--

They soon found it; it was gigantic about 20 stories high, circular and could house all the people in the palace. They went in and saw it lined with seats, and a spectators box for exclusive people, themselves actually; the arena was filled with sand and the walls had many doors for gladiators or beasts to come out of, The entire coliseum was made of gold. "Man when Leon made this he didn't mention it would be like this." Mark said looking around.

"I'm actually holding a tournament to celebrate the opening of this place" Leon told them. "Really?" they asked in shock. He nodded "Mark if you like you and Revan could participate, winner becomes champion." He told them. "How could I refuse." He told him. "You guys want to join?" he asked them. "I'll join" Hunter said. "Me too" Siegfried added. "Don't forget me." Spyro added. "You can sit this one out Sparx" he told his friend. "Finally, I can relax and not get killed." He said gladly.

Later that day the people gathered into the Coliseum and sat in the rows, Yulie and the others sat in the spectators box while spyro and the others down to the arena to prepare. When everyone was seated Leon raised his hands in silence "My people, thank you for coming to the grand opening of my Coliseum." He began. The crowd cheered him "For this opening I decided to host a tournament, in which one gladiator will be made champion of the coliseum. Some of the gladiators are a few of the dark master's armies, who where released from Marlice's mines." He told them. Mummers of confusion could be heard; he raised his hands in silence.

"Also, we have a special treat for you all; the two Dragon Kings themselves along with Spyro and his friends have joined the tournament." He told them. Many talked in shock over hearing this news. "Now, let the tournament BEGIN!" he yelled as the crowd cheered for the gladiators came out from the arena.

--

**Author's Note: i will add more chapters soon, tune in and read and review my other chapters if you want.**


	18. Death Match

**Chapter 18: Death Match**

Mark entered in the arena, wearing golden gladiator armor, a buckler on his left hand and his sword on the right. Spyro wore purple armor to match his color; he put the visor on as he entered the arena. Revan wore only a helmet and armguard, and carried his broadswords. Siegfried wore arena style cloths, mainly heavy battle raiment; he carried a giant halberd like weapon.

The other gladiators entered the arena, some in raiment, some in armor, and some in cloths. Some carried shields, some daggers and swords. "Now let the games begin!" Leon yelled as the crowd cheered. Immediately the gladiators attacked one another _so it's a free for all _Mark thought and began to join in the brawl. He sliced off a man's arm, blood spewing out of the wound, he grabbed his arm in pain and writhed on the floor, he stabbed him, ending his life. He appealed to the crowd, they cheered for him as mark began to get more enemies.

Spyro dodged another attack, he shot a river of flame at his attacker which burned him and turned him to a black, smoldering corpse. He too appealed to the crowd, liking the attention. Mark fought against a giant man with a halberd; he sliced his arm holding the weapon and used it to slice off his upper body, leaving only the legs standing. More men circled around him, he shot them a murderous look and swung his halberd, the weapon cut through them in a circle until the only thing left was a pile of chopped of bodies, all spewing blood in a circle.

Mark's halberd was covered in blood, so was his armor, black from the blood of his enemies he appealed to the crowd, they went crazy over him. He soon realized the battle was over, the only ones left where him, spyro who just burned another enemies, revan who sliced off a guy's head, and Siegfried clutching his halberd behind him, all four of them where sweating from the battle and the heat. He looked for hunter "He got knocked out, he managed to get a few enemies with his bow until a guy came from nowhere and slammed his blade against his helmet, and he blacked out." Siegfried told him walking towards him.

Leon raised his hands again "That concludes this match, the next one will begin shortly." He told them. "Gladiators, exit" he ordered as the two large gates opened, they proceeded to exit and went to the equipment room "Man that was hectic" Mark said. "Yeah, I can't believe you slaughtered them." Spyro said. "Now I know just how powerful you are." Siegfried told him. He chuckled and took off his armor. The others came to see them, including hunter with a bandaged on his head. "Great work guys, a lot of people where impressed by the match, especially you mark" Leon told them.

"Me?" he asked taking off his leg guards. "Yeah, they said they never saw anyone that blood crazy before." He told him. "Thanks" he said a little embarrassed "How are you feeling hunter?" he asked the cheetah. "Good, my head still throbbing though but I'll be alright." He explained. "Okay" he said. "Man where did you learn how to fight like that?" Sparx asked. "Back home we had an arena, me and Revan trained there when we where little. I learned everything there, when we participated in games both of us where unstoppable." He told the dragonfly.

"Get ready for the next round you four, its gong to be one- on-one"  
Leon told them and left with the others. They took off their armor and ate some food prepared for them, after eating they decided to see who would go first, on a board in the room they saw a tournament list, and the next round would be Siegfried vs. Mark. "Good luck you two" Spyro said as he and Revan walked out the room.


	19. Siegfried vs Mark

**Chapter 19: Siegfried vs. Mark**

Spyro and Revan both went to the spectator's box to watch the next match. When they got there they saw the others standing next to the edge of the box, there where servants carrying trays of food and drinks. Spyro stood next to cynder while Revan took place near Ansem. "This will be fun" he said looking at the arena. "Yeah, but the heat isn't" Sparx said fanning himself with his hand. "Don't worry, I've got that covered." Leon said and flipped a switch.

The outer rim of the coliseum suddenly spawned a canopy; it covered the spectator box and the stands in shadow. "Nice" Spyro said as the canopy stopped moving. "Yeah, in case it got to hot I put this to let the spectators cool down, it covers the entire coliseum and the arena in shade." He explained. "Classy place." A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Dante and Nero walking up to them. "When did you get here?" Cynder asked the two men leaning against the box. "We heard about this little game and wanted to see." Dante told them. "Glad you got here in time because the fights about to begin." Spyro said as Leon addressed the crowd.

"May I have your attention; the next match between Mark and Siegfried will begin!" he yelled as the crowd cheered.

--

Down in the equipment room, Mark and Siegfried both got ready, when they heard Leon say the match begin the both went to the elevator. "Good luck" Siegfried told him, wearing steel armor and carrying his sword. "You too" Mark told him wearing a red battle raiment. The elevator lifted them up, and the top opened spilling light into the shaft.

--

A steel cage appeared as the two came from the ground, the both waved to the cheering crowd before looking at each other. "Come on" Siegfried taunted. "The rules are simple, if a combatant gives up or surrenders, the opponent wins. You can use your own weapon, a weapon from someone in the audience, or anything, including a chair" He explained to the gladiators, some laughed at the chair comment. "Let the match begin!" Leon called as the two charged at one another.

Both charged at each other, yelling at them. Siegfried swung his sword at him but Mark only blocked, he then sliced at him but that was blocked. Mark soon ran to the wall and climbed up it with his legs, he jumped off the wall and over Siegfried's head, he slammed down his blade in an attempt to take him down, but he was quicker and jumped to the side before it connected.

Mark decided to do a trick he learned from Dante, he twisted himself as Siegfried wondered _what the?_ and threw his blade, the blade rebounded off his sword, Siegfried looked at him with a sly smirk, before it turned to surprised and Mark's dragon form appeared and shot a fire attack at him. He used his blade to split it in two currents of fire at the last second. "That he learned from me" Dante said proudly.When the flames where gone the blade was bright orange and very hot, Siegfried opened his eyes and noticed Mark wasn't there. "What?" He began but suddenly Mark appeared behind him, he looked from the corner of his eye and saw him. Mark kicked him on the back, sending him flying to the other side of the cage, he threw his sword and, using his dragon form, he shot an icicle at him.

Siegfried hit the wall and saw the blade coming towards him, he used his blade to deflect but the blade went straight through the middle of it and shattered it in two. The icicle then embedded itself into his knee, blood spewed out from the wound as he yelled in pain. He toppled over, pulling out the icicle and clutching his knee in pain. Mark slowly walked towards him, he picked up his blade and examined it "Not a scratch on it" he said turning it over a few times.

"Looks like I win" he said with a smirk on his face. The crowd was silent, including spyro and his friends. Leon broke the silence and said "The winner is MARK!" he yelled as the crowd began cheering. He sheathed his blade and waved to the crowd, he noticed Siegfried struggling to get up; he offered a hand to help which he accepted. Mark supported his wounded friend and walked towards the gates as the cage fell.

"You didn't finish me off, why?" he asked looking at his friend. Normally a gladiator would kill a downed opponent in a duel, but he spared him. "Didn't feel like it, plus I kind of own you a new blade." He admitted a bit embarrassed. He realized Mark wouldn't want to kill a friend, even in battle he still was the same person. The two walked towards the gates, they entered as gladiators, but the left as friends.

"Man, Mark really had the battle in the bag" Reavn said. "Yeah, that trick he used paid off" Spyro said. "But whio taught him that trick?" Dante asked "O yeah me." "Still i want to know why did Seigfried's blade break when both connected?" the Chornicler wondered. "Well it was his father's blade, maybe he enchanted it so it would never break, dull or stain." Elva explained. "That would explain so much." Falzar said. Spyro looked at his friend walking with siegfried through the gate _He's so powerful, if I fight him will i be able to beat him?_ he thought to himself as he prepared for his next match against Revan.

--

Meanwhile, Sedro was watching from a mirror just like at the palace "That's my boy" he said to himself proudly, watching the two warriors walking away. "He's improved a lot since I saw him last" he said to himself watching the mirror.

Elsewhere, a white robed man was watching from the crowd as Mark and Siegfried left the arena. _Yes, I finally found him, he's the one I seek_ the man thought to himself as the crowd cheered.


	20. Revan vs Spyro

**Chapter 20: Revan vs. Spyro**

When Mark and Siegfried both went to the spectator's box, Revan and Spyro both went to the arena for their fight. "Good luck son" Falzar told him. "I will dad" he said and left with Revan. "He's just like you Falzar" The Chronicler told him. "I know" he said proudly. "I wonder if Revan will go all out on him." Cynder wondered. "If I know him, he probably will go easy on him." Mark said taking a drink from a servant.

When the two combatants both entered the elevator they wished each other good luck, Spyro was so nervous he was shaking. "Don't worry, just think of me as an ape and fight like you would normally" he told him. That calmed him down a little so his knees stopped shaking "Alright, don't expect me to go easy on you." He told him. "I won't" he said as the elevator pulled up.

The cage shot up from the ground as the floor appeared with Revan and Spyro on it. The crowd cheered as the waved at them. Revan then turned to Spyro and took his stance "Let's go" he said. "The Second Match between Spyro the Dragon, and Revan the Second Dragon King will now BEGIN!" Leon shouted as the two charged at each other.

Revan charged at Spyro swinging his blades one sliced his side, Spyro grunted as the next barely hit him. Revan then launched a fire blast at him; he barely managed to dodge before a small pile of earth was heading straight towards him. It caught his foot as he struggled to get free. Revan then ran for the kill "Get out of there Spyro!" Mark called from the box. Just as Revan was about to swing his sword down for the final blow, Spyro shot a river of ice at him, covering and freezing his right arm and sword. The crowd gasped and so did the others "He could not do that before" Mark said. "This just got more interesting." Dante said at the edge of the wall.

Revan jumped backwards as the ice slowly began creeping up his arm and on his shoulder "How did he do that?" he asked as Spyro freed himself. Spyro was shock as everyone else "How did that happen?" he wondered. "Neat trick" Revan said getting up. _His hand is shot, so he'll try to use his left hand for his attacks, I should attack his right side._ Spyro thought and attacked him.

He used his new ice breath to freeze the floor underneath them, until the floor was covered in ice. Spyro slid and used his claws to grip on the ice and launched a bunch of icicles at him, some whizzed past Revan, ripping his cloths, one shattered the ice off his right arm, and it felt numb from the cold. "Damn, he's good" he said as Spyro launched another icicle at him.

He barely dodged it and nearly slipped on the floor "Enough of this!" he yelled and rose in the air, dark flames surrounded him and circled him, Spyro knew what he was about to do and used his ice breath to create a shield of ice before hiding from his fire fury. Revan released the energy; small volcanoes appeared and spewed out lava, meteors shot from the sky and crashed to the ground. Revan dropped to the ground, covered in black flames, both swords where surrounded by flames. The shield melted and so did the icy floor "No mercy this time" he said and attacked him.

Spyro saw his chance and decided to unleash an ice fury. He rose in the air too, large ice spikes appeared behind him, and the air grew cold as snow fell. "Duck and Cover!" Mark yelled taking cover behind the ledge. Spyro unleashed his ice fury, the spikes hurled themselves at Revan who tried to slice them, and some where cut in two bit they turned into spikes and impaled themselves in the ground.

Some of the spikes caught Revan in the arm and leg and threw him to the wall, when it was over, the air was warmer but still snow covered the ground, and Spyro was covered in an icy-like armor. "Whoa, that was amazing" he said looking at his armor and the arena around him, he soon saw Revan impaled on the wall, he lifted his head, still alive. "You…win" was all he managed to get out and his head dropped. The spikes disappeared as he fell, Spyro caught him, he had holes where the spikes impaled him, but it didn't hit any vital areas, so it would mean he'll live.

After a long silence the crowd began cheering for Spyro "The winner is SPYRO!" Leon called as the crowd continued to cheer. He looked at Revan "You okay?" he asked. Revan tried to get up, he staggered and coughed up blood "Yeah" he said whipping it off "That was impressive kid" he said weakly. "I didn't mean to really hurt you I…" he began but Revan stopped him. "No I knew that would happen" he told him.

He staggered again "Let me help you" he offered. "No thanks, we're fast healers" Revan told him. Just then a couple of medics came with a stretcher and told him to get on. "Guess I got no choice" he said and lay down on the stretcher as the medics carried him away. Spyro walked towards the gate as the crowd cheered for him.

--

Meanwhile, Sedro watched the fight from the mirror, "It seems Spyro is stronger that I thought" he said to himself. "To think he managed to use the ice breath without going to the ice temple, I wonder how he was able to get it?" he thought watching the image of Spyro walking out of the arena. "So Mark is fighting him next, this should be good, maybe I should go there for myself and see it in person." He said and disappeared in a puff of golden dust.


	21. Final Match, Mark vs Spyro!

**Chapter 21: Final Match, Mark vs. Spyro!**

When Spyro came to the spectator's box they congratulated him. "Looks like it's you against me." Mark said. "Yeah" spyro said. Leon called to the crowd "The final match will begin shortly!" he announced as the crowd cheered again. People placed bets to see who'd win, some bet on Mark, some for Spyro, others bet for both to win.

"Looks like we got a lot of bets here." Mark said. "Yeah, well we can't keep them waiting." Spyro said as the two walked out. "I hope one of them wins" Cynder said. "I just hope they come back in one piece." Sparx added. "He'll be alright" Falzar said to his wife "After all he is our son" he added. "I know, it's just that… I'm worried for him." Elva said in a concerned voice. "Both are great friends, I don't want to see either gets killed" she added.

Just then Sedro appeared in a puff of golden dust. "Sedro?!" they said in surprise. He shook his head "Not now" he looked around a bit "I came to watch the fight, so my son against yours Falzar, this will be interesting" he said smiling. "Yes, it seems like both are evenly matched." He said looking out at the field. "I saw the other fights, I must say he has improved." He said standing next to him. "Mark already knows" The Chronicler told him of Ignitus and the Guardian's deaths. "Pity, I take it Ignitus told mark of me?" he asked. "Yes, he knows." The Chronicler said nodding. "Listen, he can't know I'm here, not yet, after the fight I can show myself." Sedro told him. "But why?" Cynder asked.

"Because I'll need to explain everything to him, why I put him and Revan in a stranger's care for all those years." Sedro said ashamed. "Don't be ashamed, we hid Spyro's parent's existence from him until now." Ansem said. "You're right, when this is over I'll tell him the truth, not sure he'll handle it to well. But he must know" Sedro said proudly. "The match is starting." Leon said as the cage came up.

--

Mark stepped into the elevator, in his dragon form, standing next to him was Spyro. "Listen, what ever happens up there we're still friends alright?" he asked. "Yeah" he said shaking hands with him . "Time we finally found out who's stronger." Mark said as the elevator moved up. "Don't expect me to go easy on you" he said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I didn't count on it" Spyro replied as the elevator reached the top.

--

The crowd went wild as the finalists came from the floor, they threw flowers for them to honor their fight. Leon asked for their attention "Now, it's the final fight of this tournament, the winner will be crowned champion of the coliseum. Fight bravely gladiators, let the final match BEGIN!" he yelled as the crowd cheered. "Come on!" Mark yelled and charged after Spyro.

Spyro shot a ball of flame at him, Mark dodged it and shot an ice ball at him. Spyro shattered it with his tail, Mark used this to jump and swipe him with his claw, and spyro grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. He hit it hard and managed to get up, a bit dizzy but alright, he decided to use his cosmic element and shot five meteors at spyro "Not good!" he said and ran, trying to dodge the meteors.

They all crashed to the ground and exploded, Mark used his Darkness element to create an illusion of himself. Spyro charged at him with his horns but it went right through him. "An illusion?!" he said surprised, he turned around to find Mark unleash a beam of purple energy straight at him. He barely managed to dodge it, it only burned the skin on his right claw as he jumped away from the beam. The beam hit the cage wall and melted the metal from the bars, When he landed he saw the bars molten and cut through. "When did he learn how to do that?" Yulie asked in shock. "I'm betting 20 bucks on Mark" Dante said. "40 here" Nero put in. "60 over here" Sparx said as they placed their bets.

The people began to place higher bets on who would win, most thought they where equally matched and bet that they would end in a draw, but some bet against one another. Spyro slid away panting from that last kick Mark did, his body was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Mark was the same, his wings where cut, his body ached, and he was getting tired. He had to end it now, "Time to finish this" he said and prepared to unleash his electric fury.

Spyro decided to unleash his ice fury on him, both rose to the air, the sky grew dark and cold, lightning and thunder was heard as the lightning shot down in pillars and began circling Mark, giant spikes shot from the ground and hovered behind Spyro. Both unleashed their furies at the same time, Mark shot a beam of electricity at Spyro, SPyro shot the giant spikes at Mark, Ice and electricity clashed against one another, the lightning reflected off the icicles and shot straight for Spyro, the spikes themselves shot towards mark.

A blinding light filled the coliseum, both attacks hit so hard that when they hit the cage walls, they broke from the force and they hit the walls of the arena floor. Clouds of dust covered the impact sites, when they cleared two small craters where shown where they hit. "Is it a draw?" someone asked looking at the craters. "Wait I think I see movement." Another yelled and pointed to a crater. Mark was back in his human form, clutching his side and holding on to a wall. Spyro struggled to get up, his legs where shaking and he was in pain.

"S…S…Spyro" Mark called to him in a weak voice. "Y…Yeah?" he asked. "Wanna call this… a draw?" he asked groaning. "Sure" he said. "Good,because I just lost all the feeling in my body, and arms and legs." He said and collapsed. Spyro collapsed also since he lost all the feeling in his body too, many murmured in surprise and shock. "It appears that this match is a draw, both contestants win!" Leon proclaimed , the crowd began cheering again.

Elva and the others leapt off the box and ran towards the two wounded fighters. "Mark" Yulie called out. "Spyro!" Elva and Cynder both called at the same time. They managed to drag them out of the rubble, both where covered in bruises and badly injured. "Are you alright?" they asked. Both lifted their heads. "Uhh.. Who won?" they both asked weakly. "You both did, it was a draw" Yulie said teary eyed. "Alright then." Mark said and slipped into unconciseness, spyro did the same. "Are they alright?" Ansem asked running towards them. "They're alright, tired and hurt mostly." Cynder told them. "What a relief." Sedro said. Mark lifted his head a few inches "D…Dad?" he asked looking at him with one eye open. "Yes son it's me." He said.

Falzar and Sedro both lifted up their sons and headed off to the palace, carrying their children on their backs while the crowd cheered the two gladiator's exits.

--

The white robed man watched from the stands as the two where carried off. _He's more powerful than I thought, perhaps he **is** the one I'm looking for._ The man thought and disappeared in a flash of light.


	22. Tyrael

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry if i've been gone for a while, i was busy over these past few days, but my chapter is finally done, so here is Chapter 22.**

--

**Chapter 22: Tyrael **

Spyro woke up on his bed in his room, he ached all over, "W…What happened?" he asked weakly. He saw Cynder standing next to his bed "You're awake" she said smiling. "What happened?" he said sheepishly to the black dragoness. "You passed out back at the arena, Falzar and Sedro both took you and Mark back here to recover. Mark is still asleep since he was wiped out during that last attack." Cynder explained.

He began to remember about the fight, them launching their fury attacks and them ending in a tie. "Where's Sparx?" he asked. He tried to lift his head and a new wave of pain came forcing him to put his head back down. "You still haven't recovered, Sparx is waiting for you outside." She told him. "How long was I out?" he asked. "A week or more, listen just rest and recover alright?" she asked him. "Yeah, I feel the same way I felt when I fought you years ago." Spyro said amusingly and drifted off to sleep.

--

Sedro was looking at his son; he was asleep for a week after that fight and still hasn't woken up. Yulie was sitting on a chair overlooking his bed. "Will he recover?" she asked him. He sighed "I hope, he was very tired after that attack, it drained his energy." He said. Mark groaned and turned, "He's awake!" Yulie explained seeing him move. "Looks like he still has some fight in him" Sedro said smiling. Mark groaned and opened his eyes. "Uhh my aching… everything, what happened? And when did I get here?" he asked looking around. "Your back" Yulie said teary eyed.

"Yulie? What happened?" He asked her. "You passed out, we though you'd never recover from that attack." Sedro said walking towards him. "F…Father?" he asked weakly. "Yes, I'm hear my son" he said and nuzzled him. "Father I… No not now, later right now I need to rest." He said and fell back to sleep. "He sure is a miracle child" Elva said walking in with Cynder. "How's Spyro?" he asked. "He woke up a few minutes ago" Cynder explained to him. "Good, so both are okay" he said and looked at his son. "You can't tell him yet can you?" Elva asked. "No, but I think he was about to ask why I had him and his brother live with strangers all those years, I kept it hidden all those years so the True Dark Master never found them." He sighed. "But I never thought he would find so fast, those deaths must have devastated him." He said.

Elva looked at him "You never told him about who Mephiles really is did you?" she asked. "No" he sighed again "I'll tell him soon, after he regains his strength I will tell him everything." He told them. "Alright" she said and left the room with Cynder in tow. He looked at his sleeping son _I only hope he can handle the truth._ He thought and left the room, leaving Yulie watching over his son.

--

Mark and Spyro where forced to recover from that last bettle they had, due to their cuts, bruises, and the fact that Mark had a broken arm and Spyro had a sprained wing. After a few more days of recovery where gone Cynder removed the bandage on Spyro's wing and saw it fully healed. He flexed it a few times to confirm it was healed properly "You recover fast" Cynder said as he flex his wing. "Yeah, I guess I'm a fast healer" he said. Mark had removed the cast on his arm, it felt good to have it off, he flexed it a few times and was marveled that he recovered quickly "I guess I'm that good of a healer" Yulie told him. "It would appear so" he said "Thanks for taking care of me while I recovered" he said. "You're welcome" she said and pecked his cheek; he blushed and grabbed his cane from the side of his bed. Spyro and Mark both felt better enough to walk again. Mark was using the cane he had to support him while Spyro was being help by Cynder.

They both made their way to the council room and found everyone waiting for them. "Looks like we where expected" Mark said s they walked towards them. "Well look who finally showed up" Sparx said hovering over Spyro "Man that fight you two put was hectic, but you made me a little more richer" he said showing them the money he made. "You bet on us?" Spyro asked in shock. "Hey a lot of people bet on you guys, made a lot of people rich that day, they're actually congratulating you two for that fight." Dante said.

"I knew I was part of a bet" Mark said. "Well that's over and both of you are alright." Falzar said. "By the way, what happened after the fight?" Mark asked. They explained about what happened over their recovery; apparently the Order of the Shadow has been accelerating their plans since Marlice died. "Meaning that we have to get rid of the other three before they succeed in reviving the True Dark Master" The Chronicler explained to them. "But now you need to take it easy until you can fight again" Elva said.

"Alright, but what about the Order, if they are accelerating their plans then what will we do about them?" Spyro asked. "We're working on that." Revan said. "Well that's settled now if you excuse me" Mark said and began leaving. "Where are you going?" Spyro asked. "Out, I'll be back before dinner" he said and left. "Yeah, maybe we should go as well." Revan said and followed his brother. "Wait up" Siegfried said and ran after him. "Don't forget me!" hunter called and ran after him. Spyro sighed at them "You want I should go after them?" he asked. "Go ahead; we'll be here if you need anything." Sedro said as Spyro followed them. "Wait up Spyro!" Sparx called out and flew after him. Cynder giggled and ran behind him with Yulie following her.

"They certainly have changed" Leon said. "Really I didn't notice." Ansem said chuckling. Falzar noticed Sedro was lost in thought "Sedro you okay?" he asked. "Huh?" he asked. "You spaced out, what's wrong?" he asked. "I have the strangest feeling that something is watching us." He said. "Maybe a drink at the tavern will help." Ansem said. "Yeah, maybe" he said and went to the tavern.

--

On top of the palace rooftop, the white robed man watched as Mark and his friends ran to the city "So, he has awaken" he said. "Time to see if he is as powerful as they say." He said and jumped down from the roof."

--

Mark and the others went to a bureau, a friend of Mark and Revan's ran the bureau in the garden district of the palace. On the way the people saw him and Spyro and bowed as they passed, the two began to like the fame they had gotten. When they got to the bureau the owner was glad to see them. The owner wore a black velvet coat and had a white shirt underneath it; he had black hair and was about in his mid-twenties.

"Ah Mark and Revan, so glad to see you. Please have a seat." He said cheerfully as they took a seat. "Word has reached me that you and Spyro have participated in the coliseum, I saw the match with my own eyes, that last attack had me at the edge of my seat." He said bringing out a tray of food and some drinks. "Good to see you to Arias" Mark said cheerfully. "Ah you must be Spyro, the one I heard of many times." Arias said shaking hands with Spyro. "Arias, have you heard anything useful?" Mark asked taking a bite of a pastry from the tray. "I've heard that the Order is accelerating their plans to mining the crystals, and Heldar has built a massive fleet of flying machines." Arias explained. Mark stopped eating his pastry and looked at his brother who looked at him then back to Arias. "Oh shit" the two both said. "Is that all?" Revan asked. "Asides from that, I also heard of a young lady who has a beautiful singing voice around here." He explained "I believe her name was Kyrie" he said. Nero nearly choked on his drink before Dante swatted his back. "Kyrie?!" he gasped.

"Yes, I heard she is talented in her singing voice, nearly everyone loves her" Arias explained. "Where is she?" he asked. "I believe the Opera house just north of here, it has a dome on its top and a courtyard with a fountain in it." He explained. But when he said "Opera house" Nero ran out the door and slammed it. "What's with him?" Sparx asked. Dante only shrugged. After talking for what felt like hours Mark and the others left saying good bye to Arias "Come back anytime!" he said waving goodbye.

"He's really nice" Cynder said as they walked along the street. "Now you know why he and us are friends" Revan said. They passed by the coliseum when Mark heard something.

_"Mark…"_ a voice said. He looked around; there was no one except for Spyro and the others.

_"Mark… over here"_ the voice said again. He looked towards the coliseum and saw a white robed man standing there. He made a motion with his hand, signifying him to come there. He ran towards the man who disappeared in to blackness of the coliseum.

--

Spyro noticed Mark wasn't with them "Where's Mark?" he asked. The others looked around in different directions until Yulie spotted him "Over there!" she said pointing to the Coliseum, they saw Mark running in there "What the heck's he doing?" Sparx asked in confusion. "There's only one way to find out" Spyro said and ran after him, with the others following. "I know where this is going" Sparx said and followed them.

--

Mark entered the Arena, the stands where empty, the arena was empty also "I could have sworn-" he began. Just then a strong wind came, the sand began lifting and spreading, Mark covered his eyes. When it was over a white robed man stood before him, he was on his knees, hands on a sword hilt and head down. There was a moment of silence before a voice said.

_"Mark…"_

He looked around and drew his blade.

_"That arm… who are you?"_ the voice asked

Marked looked around and stared at the man, was he the one talking?

_"Your powers… that arm… you are Sedro's child."_ It said.

Mark stared at him in surprise, he knows of his father? "Who are you?" he asked.

_"I am Tyrael, archangel of these realms… you are the one I have been seeking"_ Tyrael said.

"Seeking?" he asked.

_"Yes… you are just like him, but different… why? Why is it not him?"_ he said.

"Him?" he asked.

_"Se…Dr…O, it that you?"_ he asked.

Spyro and the others entered just in time to see the two talking.

_"Sedr…O"_ Tyreal said getting up.

Mark prepared himself for a fight.

_"Sedro!"_ Tyreal yelled, a blast of energy came from him, mark covered his eyes as it passed by him harmlessly, but Spyro and the others where shot to the stands. Tyreal placed a hand on the hilt of his blade and pulled it from the ground. Mark readied his stance as he looked at Tyrael.

--

**That's the end of Chapter 22, 23 will be up soon, and it'll reveal a bit more about what Sedro was going to tell Mark.**


	23. A Father's Sins

**New chapter's up, sorry for the wait, again i was very busy. I decided to make a part two after the next chapter, and now for the chapter; Enjoy and review it if you want.**

--

**Chapter 23: A Father's Sins**

Mark ran towards Tyrael and swung his sword, but he was quicker and dodged it. His sword then shot from his hand and started to attack on its own; the sword circled around Mark, hitting him as it zoomed passed him. He landed on the ground, covered in cuts, all seeping blood. "How could he do that?" Mark wondered. Tyrael grabbed his sword _"What's the matter, I thought you where better than this"_ he said in a taunting voice. Mark got a bit mad and charged at him again.

He managed to cut and slice him, he grabbed him with his dragon arm and flung him to the wall, grabbed his gun and fired at him, when he hit the wall he was sure the bullets would get their marks. He felt something whizz pass his face, it was one of his bullets, the dust cleared and Tyrael stood there, bruised but alright. "How?" he asked. _"Is that all?"_ he asked brushing off the dust. "I'm just getting started!" he yelled and charged at him again.

--

Meanwhile Sedro had polished off a drink from the bartender. "Another Sedro?" he asked him cleaning a mug with a rag. "Yeah" he said. The bartender got another mug and filled it up with some mead "What's on your mind?" he asked as the mug was being filled. "It's about Mark, I'm afraid he might hate me for abandoning him years ago" he explained taking the drink. "You shouldn't let your fear get a hold of you, tell him the truth and explain why you had to do it" the bar tender told him.

"Yeah you're probably…" he began. Just then a male dragon burst into the door, the chattering stopped as he panted "Mark is fighting someone in the coliseum, and he's losing!" the dragon said. Soon everyone ran out the door "My son!" Sedro said and ran out the door to the coliseum.

--

Mark dodged another flurry of blows and grabbed him with his arm; he stabbed him through the gut and charged towards the wall. "He's getting good" Dante said watching the fight. _Yeah, but how long can he hold out?_ Spyro thought to himself. Some people came into the arena, then more came, soon it seemed like the whole palace was here. "What's going on?" a familiar voice asked. They turned to see Sedro running towards them. They explained who Mark was fighting _NO! He's fighting Tyrael! I have to stop this!_ Sedro thought in alarm.

_"I must say, you are better than I thought"_ Tyrael said as Mark pulled out his blade. "Now you know how I was able to beat the four demon lords." He said. _"It was the girl wasn't it?"_ Tyrael asked looking at Yulie _"She was the one I've heard of also, I wonder why she would fall for a Halfling like you"_ Tyrael said. "Okay, now I'm mad" Mark said, he was about to pull out his gun when Tyrael unleashed another burst of energy, sending him to the other side of the arena.

_"I can't believe, you're the first person to force me to do this, other than your father."_ He said. "Do what?" he groaned pushing himself from the wall. _"This"_ He said. He removed his robe, Mark saw a man with dirty-blonde hair, carrying a white sword with a gold hilt and wearing a dark golden tunic, and he soon saw him shedding tendril-like wings from his back. They glowed a pale white glow and waved in the air. "What in the hell?" he asked in awe. He wasn't the only one, everyone in the stands where in shock, Sedro was pale with horror "No, he's not going to use that, he can't be." He whispered in fear. He'd seen this form before, years ago when he fought him. Soon a strange circle surrounded Tyrael, lightning shot from the sky and went to him, and he switched his blade to his other hand and slammed it to the ground, releasing another wave of energy, but more powerful than last time.

_"Time…To…DIE!"_ Tyrael said dashing at Mark. "Get out of there!" Sedro yelled. Mark tried to but he couldn't move "What, come on move!" he commanded his legs, but they where held there, locked by some spell. Soon Tyrael got to him and unleashed a flurry of attacks at him, he disappeared then reappeared as two swords criss-crossed Mark, shredding him and his cloths, he soon attack him, then dashed across him diagonally, then the other way, he launched some light arrows at him and pierced through his body, he soon teleported above him and brought his blade down on him.

Mark tried his best to block the attack, but he couldn't move his arms. The blade cut the front end of his shirt, leaving a bloodied scar on his front side. He soon lost grip on his blade, dropped to his knees and coughed up a lot of blood. He looked at Tyrael with one eye open "W-What are you?" he asked weakly then collapsed. The crowd gasped in shock, Tyrael grinned over his laying opponent. _"Strange, I thought you'd be tougher, I guess being raised by that worm Sedro made you weak like him."_ He said taunting. _"I wonder why you're friends with the purple dragon. Since you'd never compete with him"_ He continued. Sedro was getting pissed hearing this.

_"I mean, being abandoned at birth by your on father can only mean he never cared for you, and your friends from your world probably hated you because of your father, Sedro"_ he spat on the ground when he said this. _"That bastard, he only cared for himself, never for others, but when you where born, he only cared for you and your brother. I wouldn't be surprised if he was here right now, watching. Sedro, aren't you going to come and help your son? Oh that's right, you don't care for him do you?!"_ he said in a childish voice.

Sedro was getting more and more pissed hearing what Tyrael said to him. Revan was also getting pissed, not for his brother, but for insulting his father. Yulie was worried for Mark, since he was bleeding badly "Come on mark, don't die now" she said. "If he loses, I'm going to have to kick his ass" Dante said in a casual voice. "How can you be casual at a time like this?" Spyro asked him. "Because, I know he isn't going down without a fight." Dante told him.

Sedro was so angry from what Tyrael said about him that ultimately he jumped to the arena in a rage. "You bastard!" he yelled at him._ "Well, well, well, Sedro, I was wondering if you'd come"_ Tyrael said to him. He soon charged at him, one of his horns drove itself deep into his gut and slammed him to the wall. "You're a dead man when I'm done with you!" he yelled at him, driving the horn into his gut, blood squirted out from the wound. "Wait!" a weak voice called out. Sedro pulled his horn from Tyrael's gut, covered in blood and looked at his son, who was struggling to get up.

Mark coughed up some blood and used his sword for support. "Listen you bastard!" He said standing up. "Told you he wouldn't give up" Dante said smiling. Yulie's eyes where glowing in admiration "Now that's one determined kid" some one said a few seats down. She agreed with that man. "First you insult _my_ girl" he started, Yulie smiled softly at him _He really does care_ she thought. "Then you insult my friends and my brother!" he told him. The guys high-fived each other while watching Mark.

"Now you insult my father?! Well I don't know what he did to you years ago, but he's different now." He told him "He cares for me and my brother, and my friends, sure I didn't know him, but that doesn't give you the right to lie about him like that." He said. Sedro watched his son in shock and awe; was he really that loyal to him? "You got on my nerves when you insulted Yulie, then you got me mad when you insulted my friends..." he paused for a second. "...But you crossed the line when you insulted my father, even if what you said was really true, I wouldn't believe a word you'd say." He told him. Sedro smiled at his son "That's my boy" he whispered.

"You are so going to get it now" he said. He activated his Dragon state and charged at him, he soon unleashed a combination of attacks that even Sedro didn't know how to use. He soon grabbed him, flung him to the ground hard, punched him senselessly until he was bleeding from his mouth, then swung him in a circle, threw him in the air, jumped and stabbed him so hard that when they crashed to the ground a ton of dust came and shot straight to the sky.

Everyone covered in their eyes from the dust, when it was over; Mark was walking away from the crater that held a bloodied Tyrael in it. There was a moment of silence before cheering soon deafened the arena. Mark looked at his dad, they both smiled "Well done son" he said. "Thanks dad." Mark said. Just then they heard something move, they turned and saw Tyrael stumbling from the crater, covered in bruises and blood.

_"Do you think this is over?!"_ He asked gasping for breath with every word. _"It's not! You've might have been able to beat me but I'll return, and I will have my revenge!"_ he yelled _"Once our King returns he will destory you first, then nothing will stop him!" _he declared. "I don't think you will have that chance" Sedro said. Mark then grabbed him with the dragon's arm "Bye, Bye" he said in a childish voice. He soon made a fist and crushed him, Blood spewed from the body, he let go and let the bloodied heap fall to the ground.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Mark said wiping the blood from his hand. Sedro only chuckled and told him to follow him; the two both left the arena with the others as the crowd cheered their exit.

--

**Thats it for this Chapter, the next one will be the last one for Part one of this story. Part two will be up afterwards, stay tuned.**


	24. Fathers and Sons

_This is the last chapter of part 1, enjoy!_

--

**Chapter 24: Fathers and Sons**

Mark, Sedro, Revan and the others went back to the palace after the fight against Tyrael, it was getting dark and the sun was setting. Mark was covered in gashes, cuts, bruises, and had a scar across his chest. Though he managed to defeat Tyrael, he was wounded. When they reached the council rooms The Chronicler, Elva, Falzar, and Leon came running towards them.

"We heard about the fight, tell us what happened, and why is Mark covered in scars?" he asked looking at Mark. They told them about what happened and what Tyrael said to them. "It's a good thing no one was hurt" Elva said with a sigh of relief. "Speak for yourself, and I just got this cleaned." Mark said showing them his torn cloths. Leon couldn't help but chuckle "Don't worry; I've taken care of the cloths problem." He said and left with Mark following him.

"Though, I am beginning to wonder if perhaps Tyrael was working to get rid of Mark for the Order." The Chronicler wondered. "Maybe, but when he said King that proved that he was working for them." Sedro said. "Yes, maybe he was sent here to spy on him then kill him." Falzar suggested. "That's a good possibility Falzar but we need to worry about the Order, if we don't stop them they will certainly resurrect their King soon." Spyro said.

"Yes, but we'll talk about it in the morning, right now we all could use some sleep." The Chronicler said with a yawn and went to bed. After saying good night to them they went to their rooms also, they noticed that Revan and Sedro weren't there with them. "Probably talking about stuff" Sparx said. "Man I'm beat" "Since when? You barely did anything today." Spyro said to his friend. "I know but watching all that fighting has…" he yawned "…made me sleepy" he said drowsy and fell asleep.

Spyro shook his head "Same old Sparx" he said to himself. Just then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said. Falzar entered the room. "Hey son" he said. "Dad" he replied. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" he asked. "sure" he said. They walked out towards the garden near the pool of water. "So what's up?" Spyro asked his dad.

"Spyro, your mother and I are worried about you" he said. "Worried? About what? "He asked lying down on the grass. "Well, it's just that you've been hanging out with Mark and well." Falzar passed for a moment. "Go on" Spyro said looking at him. "It's just that since he's Sedro's son and famous around here he'll be a target for the Order, and we don't want that to happen" he explained. "So you want me to watch him? I can take care of myself dad" Spyro explained. "I know but, I just don't want to lose you again…" he told him. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Ever since Ignitus and the others died I was worried it would happen to you, he was like a father to you I know and a brother to me." Falzar said fighting back tears. "I don't want that to happen again" he said breaking up into sobbing. "Dad" Spyro told him. "I know how you feel; When they died I felt the same way Mark felt when he saw his fake parents get killed." He explained.

"He told you that?" Falzar asked. "Yeah, before we came here Revan explained to us about his past. What he said, it was horrible to imagine." Spyro continued. "I'm sorry son, I didn't know" he said. "You know, even if you where the Dark Master" Spyro said looking at his father. "You're still my father to me" he finished. "Thanks…" Falzar said teary-eyed "…Son". Both then hugged each other, realizing that even though they didn't knew each other before, they where father and son now.

--

Mark was star struck when he saw that his closet was filled with cloths, after Leon and Mark left the council room he showed him his closet with dozens of cloths. "How did you…" He began. "Since you needed cloths I decided to go ahead and buy you a few" Leon said proudly. "A few, you gave me a wardrobe full of 'em" Mark said looking at the cloths. Leon scratched his head embarrassed "Being ruler of this place does have its advantages." He said and left. Mark looked at his new cloths, they where a mix of different colors, some red and gold, others blue and red, many shades and many to choose from.

Mark soon changed into a colorful nightshirt from his drawer. "I look like a parrot" he said admiring his cloths. He heard a knock on the door as Sedro entered. "Mind if I come in?" he asked. "I don't mind" he said and sat on his bed. "Where's Revan?" he asked looking around. "I just talked with him. Speaking of which I have to tell you something." Sedro explained. "Sure, let's talk on the balcony" mark said and walked towards the balcony.

"Son, I never told you why I had to abandon you when you where young" Sedro said as they got outside. The night air was warm; a small breeze was blowing from somewhere. "I didn't want to tell you, but I didn't have any other choice" he explained. "When the Dark Master was defeated and sealed away, you two where born, I knew that we had to place you somewhere to be safe" Sedro told his son. "So I was to be taken care of by strangers all those years huh?" he asked his father. "In a nutshell yes, I didn't want to do it but your mother insisted that as long as you two where safe, it didn't matter." He said with a shameful look on his face.

Mark was listening to every word he said. His mother, who he never met, really cared for them. These revelations about his past made Mark choke up with tears. "I want to show you something." Sedro said "Climb on my back" he told him. Mark turned into his dragon form and climbed up; Sedro took off and flew over the palace. They passed by the mountain and headed to a small clearing a few miles from here. They landed and mark turned back to his human form, he saw a lake with a tree just near the edge.

"This place, I've been here before." He said walking towards the tree. "yes, this is where we would meet before, remember?" Sedro asked. "Yeah, but why did you want me to see this?" he asked looking at his father. Sedro touched the dragon mark on his hand, Mark saw a bunch of golden flames cover him and disappear. There then stood a tall, middle aged man with a golden dragon's arm on his right side, similar to Mark's. He had golden, mead colored hair that flew in the breeze; he had a similar colored goatee.

"Surprised?" Sedro asked his dumb-struck son smiling. "Sorry" he apologized "It's just that I never saw you in human form, safe for my torture by Falzar." He explained. His father chuckled "It's alright" he said and sat under the tree. "Tell me, why wait so long to tell me?" Mark asked. "Because I didn't know if you'd take it, but what you said at the arena back there, it proved to me you're strong." Sedro told him.

The tears he held back soon began to flow "thanks, dad" he said and hugged him. "There's another reason why I brought us here." He said after they hugged. "What?" Mark asked. "This is the place where your mother was buried." He explained. Mark looked at him in shock. "Mom's buried here?" he asked looking at the ground. "Yes, this was her favorite place when we where your age, when she died I thought it would be a good idea to bury her here." Sedro explained.

Mark looked at the tree over their heads "I didn't know" he said. He put his hand on the tree and smiled. "thank you, mother" he said. Sedro looked at his son with a small smile. "Your mother would be proud of you, and your brother for what you are now." He told him. "Thanks Dad" Mark said and hugged his father. Sedro hugged him back "What was mom like?" mark asked after hugging his dad. "She was just like your girlfriend Yulie." He explained to his son as the two looked out towards the lake.

--

Meanwhile at the Order HQ they had begun to disscuss about thier plan when a portal appeared. A black robed man stepped through it. "Tyrael has been killed" he said. Zardus rose from his chair "What?! how did this happen?!" he yelled. "Mark killed him, i saw it" the man said. Suddenly a pair of blood-red eyes appeared in the pool, the man walked over to the pool. "I turst this isn't all you came here to say" the eyes said. "Am i right...Revan?" he asked. The man removeed his hood revealing his dirty-blond hair.

"Why did you send your elite to kill Mark, and leave me to watch?" he asked. "So, the demon lord returns" Tyranus said. "shut up _Ronno_" he told him. "Don't call me that!" he yelled. "Enough!" the dark master commanded. "Continue your operation, be sure they can't mess our plane further." he ordered. "It will be done my lord" Revan said bowing and left through the same portal he entered.

--

That concludes Part one of my story, Part 2 will be up soon. Peace out!


End file.
